Baby I'm a Slytherin and Girl You Are a Gryffindor
by MudbludGranger
Summary: What happens when my very own character Ginger goes to Hogwarts? Who's this Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ginger and her family are all characters out of my own books. Just to explain, in their world they are all extremely famous. I altered the time though, since Daniel Percy (Ginger's uncle) was born in 2019.**

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

So I was told I was a witch when I was a kid. Okay, I had always known. I had attended my first wizard school year in Catboils, but this year I had gotten a letter that asked for me specifically to attend Hogwarts. Who could ignore that? The best school there was! Off to Hogwarts! I feel sort of bad though ... my mother Mara got into a different school. ,y whole family was in a different school. But they're all proud of me.

"Be careful Ginger!" Rob, my dad, warned. "Remeber what happened us at Catboils!"

"But daddy this isn't Catboils!" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah but ... people will know you! You're famous because of me!" said my uncle Daniel.

"I know I know I'll lay low!" I sighed.

"You know, I think I may actually miss you." teased my twin brother, Ron. "It'll be lonely being the only Wolfe in Catboils."

"Shut up." I frowned. "FINE, I'll miss you too." I said after a minute.

"You best get on now, so we can get to Victoria station. Our train leaves in an hour." My mom, Mara, said. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Positive." I nodded.

"It's a good thing you're like your mother." Dad laughed. "Me in my school days, well ..."

"Oh shut it." Mom laughed and nudged dad."Oh come here!" she said to me, and hugged me tight.

"I'll be fine mom!" I insisted. "I'll owl you every day."

"Twice a day." she insisted.

"It's 1992, no one does that!" I laughed.

"Oh fine. Go on then!"

I ran off onto the tain and tried to find an empety compartment. I couldn't find one anywhere. Eventually a group of friendly looking kids invited me in. One had black hair and round glasses and brilliant green eyes. One had brown hair that was very bishy, and two were gigner.

"I know you!" said the girl with brown hair. "You're Ginger Wolfe!"

"Yah." I nodded. "My dad-"

"Helped save Catboils from Master Peurdemourir? I know. I read a lot." she grinned. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"I'm Ron Weasley!" said the boy ginger. "It's nice to see another ginger that isn't related to me."

"I'm Ginny Weasley!" said the girl ginger.

"I'm Harry Potter." said the dark haired boy. My jaw dropped.

"Harry ... Potter? THE Harry Potter? You're like ... as famous as my dad!"

"So I was told!" Harry laughed. "So I take it you're new since we haven't seen you before. How are you looking forward to this year? All of us but Ginny are second years."

"I cant wait!" I grinned. "I'd have liked to stay with my brother in Catboils, but this is going to be great! I hope I'm in Gryffindor! I have to be sorted even though I'm starting my second year."

"I hope so too!" Ginny said. "I think I will be though, all my family have been. And I'm not smart, stupid or evil, so that rules out the other three houses."

"Well well well, is it another two Weasleys? I must be dreaming!" said a voice behind me.

"Oh god Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione said irritably.

"Just checking on me best enemies is all." the boy said. I turned around and saw he was smirking. I was still standing up. "Wait ... you're not a Weasley!" he said to me. "I know you!"

"Yeah yeah." I said. "I've heard that before. Aren't you Lucious Malfoy's son?" I asked. I had heared about Lucious Malfoy. He was the best friend of Dreggo Mallard, my dad's friend's dad.

"Yeah, the names Draco." he raised an eyebrow. "So what are you? Half blood? Mud blood?"

"Pure blood." I told him.

"Well I will certainly see you around!" Malfoy smirked slightly. "Hey Potter, Weasley's, Granger, you're lucky you've got yourself a new friend. I wont be bugging you as much." and he walked out wearing a suppiriority smirk.

"What was that all about?" I asked, finally sitting down.

"I have no idea!" Hermione frowned. "He's usually a fowl little cockroach! If you'd have been here last year you would have seen!"

"Maybe he's going soft?" Ron suggested.

"That would be brilliant." Harry laughed.

"I'm hungry." Ron said randomly.

"What else is new?" teased Ginny.

"Oh shut it you." Rob laughed. Seeing that made me miss my brother a bit. All my brothers and my sister.

"What's it like having a famous dad?" Harry asked me suddenly.

"It's ... interesting." I shrugged. "I mean people always ask me how certain things happen, you know what I mean?"

"Sort of." said Harry.

"Hey, speaking of asking you things, how the bloody hell did everyone come back to life?" Ron frowned.

"Some weird love spell. All this love that Uncle Daniel had for the dead peole and respect for Harry Live." I shrugged, frowning because I never understood very well.

"So it's like what saved me then? Why I didn't die?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so." I shrugged and nodded.

We didn't talk much about my family after that. Harry Ron and Hermione told me and Ginny about Hogwarts while we listened with wide eyes and open mouths. It seemed too good to be true that I was going there. Dumbledore seemed very nice! And I didn't like the sound of Snape, but he didn't sound too rotten either.

When we finally got to Hogwarts it was dark and I couldn't have been more excited, but I couldn't help wonder about my brother and how he was getting on in Catboils.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So she's in! What's going to go down with this girl?**

Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat

Ginny and I went off together, nervous and excited, with the rest of the first years and a ginat guy named Hagrid. We had to cross this HUGE lake! I could have sworn I saw some sort of giant squid wave at me while I was in the boat. Hagrid talked to Ginny and I like we were his best friends, but Ginny told me that was because Hagrid was very good friends with Ron, and any friend of his was a friend of his own.

We walked through the doors of Hogwarts, into the entrance hall and were greeted by a rtall thin woman with her hair in a tight bun. I could tell straight away she wasn't someone to mess with, though I never would, with anyone.

"Hello first years. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and your very own Trasfiguration Professor. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin! House points are given for good behaviour and taken away for trouble making. At the end of the year the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points. Your houses are like your family while you're here at Hogwarts! Oh yes, and lease welcome Ginger Wolfe, who comes from the Catboils side of the wizarding world!"

I blushed and everyone turned to look at me, recognizing me from the cover of the book, "The Percy's, Wolfe's and Grace's - Their Story". McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall. I gasped.

Candles hung in mid air over four long tables and another table at the top of the hall. Golden goblets and plates lined all the tables and all the students turned to look as us first years walked up the middle of the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved and Ginny and me. Even that Malfoy was staring intently.

We all waitined as McGonagall got a three legged stool and placed an old, witched witches hat on top.

"Now before the sorting, we sing the school song!" said who I assumed was Dumbledore, stainding up. He had sweeping silver hair and a beard long enouh to tuck into his belt, half moon glasses and long crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken more than once.

He began directing the school, the words hanging in mid air as he waved his waind.

_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwars teach us something please._

_Weather we be old and bald or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air dead flies and bits of fluff!_

_So teach us thing wroth knowing, bring back what we forgot,_

_Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot!_

Everyone clapped afterwards, then the hat obviously saw it's cue. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth and it sang:

_Lo and behold the sorting hat I sort you here today!_

_When you place me on your heads your thoughts can't shy away!_

_There's nothing in your perky noggin the sorting hat cant see,_

_So place me up on top of your head and we'll have a look see!_

_Should you be in Gryffindor, with where the brave lions dwell?_

_Do you have the courage, put me on, I can tell!_

_Should you be in Hufflepuff, the loyal ones in the lot?_

_Or maybe dear old Ravenclaw where nothing is forgot!_

_Or if you'd be in Slytherin with the cunning and loyal and brave?_

_Set me right on top of your head and I shall have my say!_

Everyone cheered for the hat as if fell silent. I laughed along with some of the first years, then McGonagall got out a long list and began calling names out to be sorted. Sometimes the hat took a long time to sort the people wearing it, and sometimes it took just a second. Some didn't even have it touch their head fully! I wondered what base home my brother would be in in Catboils, and I wondered weather he would choose the platform or the cap to decide for him. It felt like ages before Ginny was finally sorted into Gryffindor, and after just a few more names I was called.

I nervously walked up and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. It fell way below my eyes. I relaxed as a little voice began speaking in my ear.

"Oh my my, if it isn't the schools second celebrity! Certainly no match for Slytherin or Hufflepuff!" It laughed for a second. "Well, you are very smart, yes ... but you also are loyal, brave and un afraid ... you have many traits for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but I'd say you belong in ... GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed the last word out to the whole hall. The Gryffindor table burst out in cheers as the hat was taken off my head and I went to join them. I saw some of the Slytherin's looking angry that they lost the other celebrity.

"I knew it!" Harry grinned at me.

After everyone esle was sorted Dumbledore stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Yes, I welcome you all to another magical year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin I must just welcome all our new students. Ginger Wolfe especially! The rest of her family all attended a different school. Ginger, we hope you find home here as well as you did at Catboils. Now let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore had been staring at me and smiling warmly, so some people continued to look as I went red. Then I noticed that food was pilled on the once empty plates.

I started eating and I met my fellow second years and all the Weasley's. It was great and I felt accepted already.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to be clear, this is normal Hogwarts. Voldemort isn't there at all. That's just explaining some stuff. Kay?**

Chapter Three: Damn That Draco!

We continued talking through the feast and half wya through desert I saw Harry, who was sitting in front of me, roll his eyes as I felt something tap me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and frowned.

"Malfoy?"

"Don't judge before you know." he said plainly.

"If I'm not mistaken-" Hermione started correcting him, probably saying that's what he did to her.

"Hush Granger." Malfoy said calmly. "I just wanted to say congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Slytherin would have liked a celebrity but ... yeah. No hard feelings or whatever."

"Um ... okay?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay." He walked away.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked with his eyes wide.

"Maybe he's got a screw loose?" suggested Fred Weasley.

"Maybe he was cloned and the evil half of him was killed!" George said excitedly.

"Yeah, even I cant think of that being true George." Fred laughed.

After the feast Dumbledore stood up and gave his speach, talking about rulesand things. He also intorduced Gilderoy Lockheart as the new DADA teacher, as Professor Quirrel had a nervous breakdown the year before and left. That night Ginny went to her first year dorm after we saw the common room and I went with Hermione to the second year dorms, where another bed had been added. I met Lavender and Parvati. They seemed nice enough, though nothing like Hermione. We had so much in common! We talked a lot about books and magic and things, and we talked about the thing my family was involved in. She told me about her first year at Hogwarts and I told her about my year at Catboils. We were instant best friends.

The same was said for Ginny, Harry and Ron. The five of us usually went round together. The first classes we had were Transfiguation and Charms. After break we had double potions, which I was told we had with the Slytherins. It was a chance to make new friends from other houses, right?

Transfiguration was a snap. All we did was take notes on what we woud learn this term, and I had already read up on all of the stuff, and more. In Charms the tiny Professor Flitwick almost fell off his pile of books when he got to my nameon the register, and he began our lesson by teaching us summoning charms. During the break I talked to a lot of people. Most of them were Gryffindors, but I did tak to a first year called Luna Lovegood who was very interested in a lot of beasts I'd never heard of. She seemed interesting, if not a bit strange.

But when I got to double potions everything changed. Snape wanted us to be quiet and the classroom was eerie, cold and damp. Snape calld the role and raised an eyebrow when he got to my name, and then he began the lesson. We would be brewing a Forgetfullness potion. Snape had said, "Not that Longbottom needs it." and I thought that was quite mean.

We had to work in twos, so I worked with Harry becuase Ron chose Hermione straight away, saying he needed all the help he could get.

Half way trhough brewing that Malfoy came over and asked if he could borrow some Leethe River Water and I gave it to him with a puzzled look. Why come all the way across the room? He could have asked for it from some of his Slytherin friends. Harry scowled and complained about how Malfoy kept bugging him by coming over for stupid things.

"His behaviour is getting so weird!" Hermione frowned after class when we were talking about it. "It's like he likes us now or something. Like he's ... _nice _now!"

"People can change though." I shrugged.

"Name one." Ron raised his eyebrows at me.

"The Mallards. They used to hate my family and now they're practically in it!" I smirked because I was right.

"Damn it." he fake sighed. "If he is nice though, he might want to be friends with us!" he started to look horrified.

"Oh god, don't even say that." Harry shuddered. We all laughed.

But this weird behavious went on for the rest of that day. Whenever we walked in the halls on our way from and to the common room, even when we went to visit Hagrid, Malfoy kept coming and making small talk, Damn that Draco, he was annoying the hell out of us! It was freaking the others out though. I couldn't be freaked out, because I didn't know Malfoy like they did, but it was almost like he wanted to know me. It was probably because I was famous.

It was narely after dinner when I went to the library to get a book, and on my way back he came up to me in the corridor, strangely on his way to the library himself.

"S'up, Wol- um, Ginger?" he asked casually.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just going back to my common room."

"No need to be so short with me." Malfoy frowned. "I'm not like they say I am. Well maybe I am, but not always."

"What does that even mean?" I frowned.

"Well my family aren't friendly with Weasley's and I just didn't hit it off with Potter or Granger. That doesn't mean we cant be friends, does it?"

"You're a Slytherin." I raised me eyebrows. "I'm a Gryffindor."

"So? It's not like we're natural enemies." Malfoy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It sort of is." I half-laughed.

"Just hear me our!" Malfoy protested. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here. Can we at least hang out some time or something?"

I sighed and considered it. Well, if the Mallards could change, going from evil and murderous to helping save Catboils ... he could. I sighed and raided my eyebrows again.

"Fine, when?"

"Tomorrow. We can go for a walk during break. Just talk, try get a Slytherin like me and a Gryffindor like you to be friends. Well?"

"Sure." I sighed. It wasn't like he was forcing me or anything, I didn't know him or anything so we could be friends. It had taken him a while to get to it though. Damn you Draco!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Friends

"You know that Draco Malfoy?" I asked my friends as we sat in the good arm chairs by the fire in the common room.

"What about him?" Ginny asked me.

"I don't think he's as bad as you say." I told them.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "He's uh, how do I say this, I don't know but uh, EVIL?"

"He doesn't act that way to me." I shrugged. It felt strange being the only one who didn;t want to grind his bones into dust.

"Well that's good for you." Harry sighed then. "An extra friend."

"You guys don't mind I might be friends with someone you hate?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not!" Hermione laughed. "We all have a right to opinion. And if Malfoy finally decides to treat one Gryffindor like a person, and that person is you, so be it!"

"Good because I'm always friends with who are supposed to be my naturalenemies, back home." I laughed. It was true. I was.

"So we've heard." Ron laughed. "Hermione told us about ten times."

"I'm that famous?" I laughed.

"You're as famous as me." Harry nodded with a grin. I just laughed.

We stayed up pretty late, Hermione and me doing our first potions essay of the year, Harry and Ron slacking off on theirs, Ginny doing homework she was given. We went to bed one by one really, and I was the last one to go, at about 1am. I fell asleep quickly, deciding to write home in the morning.

I woke up early with no alarm and wrote a few letters to different people. I went up the the owlery after I got dressed, then after sending all the letters I went down to breakfast. Malfy smiled at me on my way in and I smiled back, before joing my friends at the Gryffindor table.

"You were up early!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Writing home." I smiled and shrugged. "And sent a letter to Catboils."

"CRAP!" Ron exclaimed. "I fogrot to write to mum!"

"I did it for us." Ginny sighed. "I knew you'd forget!"

"Cheers." Ron grinned before shoveling food into his mouth. We all laughed and got back to our own breakfasts.

Classes that morning were great. Double herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I made some new Hufflepuff friends. Professor Sprout was nice too. Gryffindor got thirty points in just two lessons because of mine and Hermione's frantic question answering.

At break I walked into the great hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione and we were about to make our way over to Ginny, but when Malfoy stopped me I remebered we'd agreed to hang out.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger." Malfoy nodded. "Let's go." he said to me.

"Okay." I said plainly, unsure of how this was going to go. Unsure of why he even wanted to hang out with me in the first place.

"So ..." said Malfoy as we walked, attracting some strange looks as everyone knew both of us.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Quidditch?" Malfoy asked me, obviously struggling to find something to say.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. "I read a book about it, but it's not like a sport we have in my part of the wizarding world. It's called Fuzzlepitch."

"Fuzzlepitch, eh?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows and looked interested. "What's it like?"

I explained Fuzzlepitch to Malfoy and he explained Quidditch better to me. Then we talked about differences between Catboils and Hogwarts and we talked about the Catboils war. He was actually quite interesting and likeable. Friendly.

We walked into the great hall together again, laughng, jsut five minutrs before the bell to signal lessons rang. I managed to tell my friends about Malfoy, sorry, Draco, not beong as bad as they thought. Ron was cracking up at it and Harry was outright shocked, his mouth hanging open and everything! He was still like that when we got to DADA.

"Harry boy, close your moth and smile! Us celebrities must stay looking out best!" said Lockheart. I kept staring at Lockheart because he was so damn gorgeous!

"Right, whatever." said Harry, coming back to his senses. We all filed into the room. Hermione and I sat at the very front, but Harry and Rob prefered to hang back at the back.

"Well, what a class." Lockheart smiled down at us. "TWO celebrities, and a celebrity Proffessor! I wont even bother pointing out those students, and you all know my name of course!"

Of course I knew he was a bit bigheaded, but I didn't care! He was already my favourite professor. The lesson wasn't paticularly intersting, since he only bosted about himself the whole time, but it was okay. History of Magic after it was DEAD boring, Professor Binns, out ghost professor just droned on and had the most boring voice ever!

FINALLY after almost falling asleep it was over and time for dinner. I laughed and ate and talked, forgetting all about Draco, until he came over and actually spent five minutes at the Gryffindor table. I never thought it was possible, but me and Draco were friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Fast Year

It was strange. No we went rund in a kind of group. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Me and Draco. He wasn't mean to them but he wasn't nice either. It was very formal and careful.

For a magic school things were very normal, the time flying by fast. The assignments would have been tough for me if I hadn't got my mothers brain, so for me they were all easy. Professor Flitwick soon because my favourite professor, though I still liked Lockheart a lot due to his looks and all the amazing things he did.

At Halloween the hall looked amazing with all kinds of decorations up, but that was nothing compared the Christmas! I went home for the first week of the Christmas holidays, but I went back to school for the second week. Harry, Hermione and all the Weasley's were staying at school for the holidays, and so was Draco so I wasn't alone when I got back. I was able to split my time up equaly between my Gryffindor friends, and Draco.

The rest of the year passed just the same. It was fun and as normal as a year at a magic school could be! I never imagined I could fine home anywhere that wasn't Catboils, but I had. Before I knew it, it was time to leave!

"Feels weird to know I'm going back to a family who go to an entierly different school." I said, sitting down in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"It wont be that bad you know." said Harry. "You can make them all jealous!" he started laughing and we all joined in. It was true, I could! Catboils was amazing, but Hogwarts, well was just ... perfect.

"You can tell them you made friends with your natural enemy too." Ron joked.

"I can!" I laughed again.

"Speaking on natural enemies." Hermione muttered at the same time as the door slid open.

"Hey Potter, Weasley's, Granger and Ginger. Room for one more?" Draco smiled at me and forced a smile at the others.

"Trolls not coming?" Harry asked, obviously about Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked a if he were about to snap back, but stopped himself.

"No, I ditched them." he said, sitting down on the edge of the seat I was on. "Don't mind me, just get back to whatever you were talking about."

"Right. What were we talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Ginger going back to people who were in a total different place to her." Hermione said.

"Oh, Yeah." I said. "But what about poor Harry? Those evil relatives of his!"

"I'll manage." Harry shrugged. "I'm used to them."

"I have an idea!" I burst out suddenly. "My house - It's quite big. We got loads of extensions see, and I just thought, towards the end of the summer you could all stay over. I mean not just you guys, all of the Weasley's too!"

"Gladly!" said Harry.

"I think mum ould go for that." Ron nodded, thinking.

"Oh I'd love to meet your family!" Hermione said excitedly. "They're all so ... wow!" she laughed once.

"I'm right with that." Draco shrugged.

"Great!" I grinned. "So you'll all get to meet my brothers, sister, parents, aunt, uncle, cousins and everyone who comes by!"

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about it. Even Draco talked to the others a bit. It was like a miracle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a LONGER chapter, talking about what they did for a while in the summer - set two weeks before September first, may I add! And you find out some stuff about people Ginger knows! A lot of referenced to my own books, lots of my own characters mentioned and featured too! It also includes some actual scenes, in story telling scenes. BUT, when I finish writing all 23 of my books and begin publishing, you'll see it propery! PS. You'll have to wait until a chapter near the end of "Catboils Bravest - It's Now Or Never" to learn about Krumlin's memories and death scene! So, enjoy this!**

Chapter Six: The Summer Visit

The day before everyone was due to arrive I was rushing around fixing up final arangements. Sleeping arangements were easy, we had three spare rooms, so that meant Molly and Arthur Weasey had one room, Bill and Charlie Weasley had one room, Fred and George had one room, my brother Peter was sharing with my brother Mickey so Harry, Ron and Draco had his room and Ginny and Hermione were staying with me. We got an extra table in the kitchen and some extra chairs in the livingroom, so everything was set. Friends of the families still walked in and out of the house as they pleased, but we didn't mind that.

Still I worried it wouldn't be good enough for them.

"All your circling is making me dizzy!" my brother Mickey, who was ten, told me an hour before the first of the guests were due to arrive.

Harry was coming with Bill Weasley, who was picking him up on his way here. Then the rest of the Weasleys were due to arrive, then Draco was being dropped off.

We already had some guests who had just come over to say hi, too. My grandparents on my dads side of the family, and my uncles parents were also over. That was Mark and Jules Wolfe and Edward and Rosie Percy.

"Ginger?" my aunt Veronica said, stepping into the livingroom with raised eyebrows and a grin. She looked so young. She _was _young. A year after the war Banimagus Bumblebee and Al Dipi had createdan elixer of life, and everyone over the age of eighteen was taking it.

"Yeah?" I looked up from the couch I was fixing for the third time.

"Harry and Bill are here." she grinned at me again.

"Oh!" I said, not realising the time. I stepped out into the kitchen and I saw them. "Harry!" I exclaimed, and we hugged and laughed. "And Bill!" I grinned.

"Thats me!" said Bill. We shook hands since we had never met. He was obviously the coolest of the Weasley's, with long hair and a pierced ear.

"Do guys want to ..." I was lost for words for a second. "Meet everyone?" I suggested.

"Oh please!" Harry grinned, Bill nodding too.

"Hey Mickey, go get everyone." I said to Mickey who had followed me out.

"Okay." he said, before turning and taking a deep breath, turning around and yelling, "EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE GINGER'S GOT GUESTS!"

With a lot of scramled footsteps everyone came from whatever room the had been in.

So, I introdeced Daniel Percy who was my uncle, my aunt Veronica who was his wife, my parents Mara and Rob, my siblings: my twin brother Ron Daniel who was now thirteen like me, Mickey Arthur, my brother Peter Harry who was seven and my sister Doc Hermione, who was five. I intorduced my coisins: Nollag Luna Percy who was thirteen, Edward Kidus Percy who was eight, Banimagus Killvillus who was seven and Rosie Lily who was six . And of course I introduced them to Mark, Jules, Rosie and Edward.

By the time the intorductions were done, the rest of the Weasley's had arrived. We waited for the Malfoy's to arrive before doing them again. Lucius Malofy left quickly, leaving Draco and his bags behind. At the same time as Lucius left, another family friend arrived with his thirteen year old son. These people were Drake and Drackson Mallard. They were like the natural enemies to the rest of my family, though the were friends. My parents had told me the scene clearly:

_"Come on Drackson!" Dreggo called from the Life Suckers side._

_"Yes, come on son!" his mother pleased. "Please."_

_Mallard sighed and left, traveling to the half way point where Peurdemourir met him._

_"Ah yes Drackson!" he was grinning evily and madly. He walked over to him and gave him an awkward squeeze of a hug, which was not returned. "We are glad to have you!" Peurdemourir followed it with an evil laugh._

_Mallard walked over to his parents and by the time he reached them he had tears in his eyes. He shook hands with his father and hugged his mother then unexpectedly, he stepped back._

_"I'm sorry, I came to tell you I cant fight with you."_

_And he ran, right past them, past Peurdemourir, back to the good side._

And from that moment on his family were good. We told them the story too and everyone thought greatly of the Mallards then. That day was spent catching up with my frineds, and with the other Weasleys once I had met them, and after dinner my family told stories of when they were at Catboils.

Drake, Drackson and Draco got on well, chatting. And it wasn't just because their names were all equally "Drack-ey". Draco talked to them about Gryffindor and Slytherin enemy things, while Drake and Drackson compared the base home of Selwyntine at Catboils, and how it used to be an enemy to every other student.

Ron (Weasley) and Ron (my brother) got on well, comparing professors of the two schools.

"Snape?" my brother frowned. "Ginger's told us about him, but what's wrong with him?"

"Well, I don't know, he's just, uh, EVIL." Ron rolled his eyes. "So, tell me about this snot man. I mean Krumlin."

"Maybe I should let his godson tell you about him." my brother smirked, still not over the fact that for all or Drackson's life, Killvillus Krumlin had been his godfather.

"Well," Drackson began, "he's kind of ... scary. He hasn't eashed his hair since his fifth year at school so it looks like a pool of snot, he killed Bumblebee and he looks a bit like a bat. But he's actually very nice."

"Yeah, his last words were the only nice words he said to me." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Telling me something I already knew! And then the memories he showed me ..." he shuddered. "But everything as fine after he came back to life."

"Memories?" Rob asked. "Cool! I want to hear what professors think about!"

"WOAH, AWESOME, SAME!" Harry suddenly burst out for some reason.

"Well, let me begin with how he died ..." Daniel began chuckling. "He was killed by his own master, then he begged me to take his tears and his blood, mix them and take them to the TT, which you know nothing about. So I did, and I saw A LOT of weird stuff, but I found out he was awesome and just working under orders. He was kind of ... weird, and he always looked a _bit _snotty, even in childhood, but he had rubbish parents, so it doesn't matter."

"Weird." Bill Weasley said with a sort of frown-smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione burst out suddenly. "Is that ...?" she trailed off her question when everyone turned to see who she was looking at. Oh, Harry Live of course.

"Well at least _someone _knows who I am!" he chuckled. "Even when I revealed who I was to these guys," he pointed at my parents and at Daniel and Veronica, "they had no idea who I was! And I, dusguising myself for years ..."

"How could anyone not who you are?" Hermione frowned. "Harry Live, saved his branch of the wizarding world, famous actor, singer, voice actor. Starred in nine movies, two plays, did two voice over acts, starred in a TV series, made one album and drew up his life in comics!"

"Um ..." Harry Live was lost for words.

"She reads a lot." Harry (Potter) laughed.

"Right ... I know someone else who reads a lot and she still didn't know who I am!" Harry looked at my mom and laughed. "So, anyway I was just stopping by to say hi to you all ... your house is on the way to my cousins."

"Hi!" said Daniel, standing up. "Why don't we go into the kitchen, leave Ginger and her guests alone?" and everyone who wasn't me or my guests left.

"You know a lot of interseting people!" said Percy Weasley. "Some people Imay be interested to know when I graduate next year and try work for the Ministry!"

"Yeah but Perfect Percy, they have a whole different Ministry to us, remember?" said Fred, rolling his eyes.

"Three branches of the wizarding world, remember? What I like to refer to as the Hogwarts branch, Catboils branch, and the other one I know nothing about." said George.

I laughed. The reminded me slightly of two of my uncles, who were twins. There were a lot of twins in my family. Me and Ron, dad and aunt Veronica, Greg and Ronan (my uncles) and my grandmother Jules had a sister names Tanya who was a famous witch actress in California.

"Anyone else interesting we might get to meet, dear?" Molly Weasley asked me. I felt slightly shy being asked this by an adult.

"Well, almost everyone involed in our war visits at least once a month." I shrugged. "I think Nathan and Nollag and their daughter Pansy are coming over tomorrow or something like that."

"_THE _Nathan?" Hermione asked. "Nathan Bourn, the guy who gave the epic speach and then threatned the bad guys with a sword? The Nathan who killed Amonice the snake?" Obviously she had read the 9000 page auto biography that all my family and family friends helped write about themselves.

"Yes, him." I laughed. "The guy I think dad said, said, 'That was a very interseting spider - I mean dinner. What's for class? I mean, fooding on?' and then going away with-"

"The fake Twitchy!" Hermione cut in. "I loved reading about him!" I laughed slightly.

"Any interesting Muggles involved?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Well, there is a few mentions of my grandparents on my moms side." I shrugged with a smile. "And how my grandmother got cancer and all." I sighed looking down for a second. "When I was just a baby."

"Oh." Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry to hear it. But at least Muggles are mentioned! Or as your part of the wizarding world call them, Humples."

We all headed to bed after another conversation, this time it was about comparing how ugly Peurdemourir (the bad guy who killed everyone) was, to how ugly we assumd you-know-who would be. We exagerated it greatly.

But Hermione, Ginny and I didn't go to sleep straight away. We stayed up talking for along time, about normal things two young teenagers and an almost teen would talk about. Like clothes, boys, makeup, and of course, magic. I think we fell asleep around one am, after Hermione had dozed off about ten minutes before while we all were discussing new teen books that were out, so Ginny and I who were exhausted had decided to sleep too.

In the morning I woke early, as usual. And as usual it was before anyone else. I luaghed silently at my dream. I had dreamt a Demenor kissed a Termendroid (which is a creature our branch of the WW used to have) and it died.

I crept downstairs and looked at both clocks. One said the time, whish was eight thirty, the other was just a family clock that wasn't important, but it informed me that my family and all our guests were definetly still sleeping.

So I decided to make breakfast. I was taught to cook by the best. The best being a guy named Cedric Night, who Harry Live knew. Cedric was a vampire, that Harry got in contact with because he felt sorry for the Diggs family when he heard Jordan was killed (but is now alive and well) and Cedric is Jordans long lost brother.

So I cooked a basic fry up, the Muggle way obviously. It was ready within half an hour, when the first of the people started coming downstairs. I laughed out liud at my dad who was down as soon as he spelt the bacon, and he walked over to one the pans of food (I made enough for all, and extra) in a zombie like trance, and I could have sworn I heard him say "Yes master" to the food as he began shoveling it one his plate. I was used to my dad being like that though, as if the food actually _asked _him to eat it. I still didn;t understand why he wasn't fat.

Ron (Weasley) came next, running down stairs saying "Is that bacon or am I dreaming?" and helped himself.

Everyone esle came down in a normal fashion soon after, as when two or more people were up everyone in my house usually got up. But over breakfast we had a surpirse! Killvillus Krumlin arrived, smiling (which he had started doing since Rosie Percy came back from the dead) saying he heard we had guests and wanted to meet them. And he met them all.

Over breakfast Charlie Weasley asked my uncle Daniel and Krumlin to explain the death scene whish had been mentioned the night before.

_Daniel walked into the room, slowly followed by the others, and he looked at the man he had hated for so long, pathetic, dying, bleeding and ... crying. He crouched down beside him, feeling awful._

_"Take them." Krumlin croaked. "Take my tears and my blood, mix them ... the thoughts tray."_

_"Here." said Mara, handing Daniel a tiny plugged test tube, and Daniel collcted a tear and a drop of all the blood being spilled._

_A weak hand reached up to grab Daniel's shoulder, and Krumlin spoke again._

_"You look so much like your father. Except for the black streaks, the weak knees and the nose shape and eyes." he said this in a strange broken voice, and this was somthing he never would have said during a normal day._

_"Thank you Professor." Daniel said, unsure of why he was crying._

_"Look at me."_

_Daniel obeyed and looked right into the almost black eyes of the man who he had loathed for years, and who he was loathed right back, and more tears fell silently to the floor._

_"You have your mothers eyes."_

_The hand on Daniel's shoulder thudded to the floor, and the lights vanished from the dark eyes. Krumlin moved no more and rage bubbled up insdie Daniel again, wanting to go into the next room where he knew his deadly enemy was, and murder him._

By the end of the short tale everyone's mouths were hanging open and no eating was going on. Krumlin just laughed.

"If you act like that towards my death, you would not want to hear my cousins!" he chuckled to himslef, sipping the tea he was made.

After breakfast Krumlin smirked for a bit, and then decided to tell us why he was here.

"Banimagus is waiting outside." he said, his eyes mysterious. "And he's invited your guests on a tour of Catboils and you are welcome to spen the day there, just looking around, messing about, having a laugh. There are Professors currently there any how."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know. I couldn't resist! And I know you're probably thinking, "Get to the point of the title already!" But I'm not there yet! Every chapter builds to it, I swear. Now I love my books so much, so I want to mention them as much as possible. You see, I love my charaters like I love the friends they're bassed on. *cough* the only reader who used the internet, Darren Flint who Drackson is bassed on "cough* ... sorry! Couldn't resist! And more scenes from my own books, hopefully! Oh, and long chapter.**

Chapter Seven: Catboils

Soon enough after we were all ready. We took a Teleprter, which is sort of like a Portkey, to Catboils. Well, we didn'g go directly there, we ended up in the forest on the right side of the grounds, but we were just at the edge of it. It's the _left _forrest you want to look out for.

Inside, we met some of the Professors who were there, which included McGillywod (she didn't teach any more, but she was head of a base home and lived there), Hobnox (groundskeeper and a Professor), Figgins (choir instructor and Professor) and Slugsworth (Potion Making Professor).

Then Bumblebee gave everyone who needed it, a map of the grounds and we could split up to explore. But even though I didn't need it, unlce Daniel gave me his special, old, enchanted map which would take too long to explain. Hermione almost fainted, seeing how she had read about it.

The fiest thing we decided to do, was everyone take a normal map anyways, and play hide and seek. I knew _exactly _where to hide. We played rock-paper-scissors to decide who was on first, and it was Draco, so he stood in a corridor (which happened to be rather famous from my parents third year) and counted, while me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gred and George, and my own brother Ron, hid.

The room I chose was a large room, or a small room, whatever. This was a magicla room, that became whatever you wanted. This room had been destroyed once, but that was only as a certain room, so it didn't matter, it woked.

It became a large chamber for me, with many hiding places in it, just in case it was findable. This room was marked on everyones maps, just not on mine. But mine did show where everyone was.

I saw Fred and George were hiding in a bathroom on the third floor, my brother Ron was hiding in the Grindyloaf house room, (how did he expect anyone to find him there? For one, it was hidden and for two, you needed a password) Ron Weasley was hiding in a classroom, Ginny was somewhere way up on the seventh floor (a floor above me), Harry was down near the dungeons and Hermione was hiding, typically, in the library. It would take Draco FOREVER to find us all. Lucky we had all day.

After a while I saw he was starting to move, straight towards the library, obviously thinking either me or Hermione would be there. Though he didn't find Hermione in there. She must have been in one of the cupboars. I watched as he searched for everyone, and after a half hour he still found no one! But I saw he was in the corridor ourside this room, but he couldn't the door. He was pacing. Suddenly I was the door appear on the map, so obviously it had appeared to him. I ran and hid in a large cabinet, but I didn't closed the door fully because I knew what powers the cabinet had. And then he began to search.

How could he find me first!? I was the best hidden, besides my brother! And he knew it was either me or him in here, as he was calling out, "Come out Ron or Ginger, it has to be one of you! I know you're here."

I tried not to laugh as I peered through the gap. He didn't suspect the cabinet until last, so as he walked over to it I pressed myself right to the back, hoping to be lost in the darkness, but leaving the door that crack open.

"I found you!" he said triumohantly, without opening it. "I'm not opening that, I don't know what it does, but I know you're in there, whichever one you are."

I thought in my head, _I need something to appear in the room._ That was how the room worked, and sure enough, there was a crash and something new landed in the room, causing Draco to run over to whatever it was, giving me a chance to run, but he caught me.

"Hah!" he announced. "Thought you could escape that easily? Now you can help me search!"

I knew for sure I would take him to my brother last - so everyone could see his hiding spot, but should I show him exactly where everyone was? I thought maybe I should, since we had to go to so many places and so many floors to get to them.

"You missed Hermione in the library, and Fred and George on the third floor." I told him. "This map shows them." I added, so he wouldn't ask questions.

"I don't think I want to play this again." Draco raised his eyebrows. "This place is HUGE."

So we set off, getting everyone individually, but not telling them about the map since it was really cheating. So, we travelled to the seventh floor for Ginny second last, and then over to a portriat which had once been a man on a horse, now was ust a lone woman in her frame.

"Welcome," I announded, "to the Grindyloaf house room. It's like a cross between a common room and a hotel lobby." I explained. I turned to the woman and spoke to her.

"I don't know the code word, but it's me, Ginger! Come to visit!"

"Quite alright!" the woman chucked. "Bumblebee explained it all yesterday."

She raised and we went in, everyone's mouths falling open.

"Technically you guys are enemies and shouldn't be in here." I laughed. We searched the room for a while while chatting, but my brother wasn't there. I checked the map. "Dorms." I said, and we climbed up nine sets of stairs, and finally, we reached the head boy bedroom. I turned the door nob, and there he was, trying to hide under the bed.

"How the hell did you find me here?" my brother frowned.

"With great difficulty!" I laughed.

"Can we get lunch now?" Ron (Weasley) complained. "All this stair climbling is making me hungry."

"Oh yeah? Well then, let's go to the second floor and I shall show you, the kitchens!" I announded, and they all looked interested.

We made our way to the second corridor on the second floor, where I went to the second painting and I pressed on the second apple in that painting, revealing the door to the kitchens. As soon as I entered I got loads of hugs from the little creatures called Dunkos there.

"Ooh! Ms Ginger has come back!" said Doobin. He was a very important Dunko. He had died to save my parents and Daniel and Veronica and some friends.

"You is very welcome!" said Tinkles, another more important one.

"Well guys, Ron Weasley here," I gesturned him, "is hungry, and I think we all are, so could we maybe get something to eat?" I hated saying this. I thought it cruel they had to work like this. I had inherited that from my mother too, but I was convinced enough that they liked it. And anyway, they ere paid well.

All the Dunkos ran around, fixing all sorts of things for us all to eat. Everyone accepted the food without question, and as we ate I explained about Dunkos. I also told them about Doobins death.

_"Thanks so much for saving us Doobin, though I did break my own rule!" Daniel panted, walking along the beach towards Rob, Mara and Veronica. He didn't understand why Veronica was looking away, head in her hands, and Mara would obviously be screaming if not being restrained by Rob. Daniel turned. "DOOBIN!"_

_Doobin was standing, blood spreadinc across his front, clear through his pale blue top small enough for a toddler to wear, and on the ground beside him lay Bellbitch's dagger._

_"Beach ... lovely place to be with ... best friends ..." Doobin said, as Daniel ran towards him. Mara was sobbing audibly now._

_Daniel raced over to Doobin and dropped to his knees, letting Doobin fall backwards, tiny, weak and frail, into his arms, his giant eyes bromming with tears, much like Daniel's own._

_"Do something!" Daniel begged of his friends. "Haven't you got a cure? You have everything in that bag!" he looked back down at Doobin._

_"Daniel ... Percy ..." Doobin said in a high voice, and then he lay still._

_Daniel's mind flashed back to his thrid year instantly where he had set Doobin free, and Doobin had promised never to try save Daniel again. This was obciously why, except this time it went much farther than a broken arm and a scared owl._

"But I be fine now!" Doobin said cheerily. "And I has lots of wizard friends! Like Albertone and Al and Kidus and all thems! And I has my fellow Dunkos friends! Even Thingy is my friend now!"

"That's adorable." Hermione laughed. "They're all adoreable!"

I could see what she meant. None higher than knee high, all with either snout-like or pencil-like noses, all with big, beautifully coloured eyes, tiny anrms, legs, hands, and feet, and either small pointed up ears, long pointed back ears, or ears like bats wings. All of them with pinkish silver skin. They really looked cute.

"Have you ever met a house elf, Doobin?" Draco asked suddenly.

"A who-what?" Doobin squeaked.

"Nevermind, just something we have." Draco shrugged. "Reckon you may like Dobby. Our servant. I mean, _elf_."

"Did Draco Malfoy just correct himself?" George faked a huge, shocked gasp.

"I must be dreaming!" Fred coppied, and we all fell about laughing. Even the Dunkos.

After everyone had eaten enough we said goodbye to the Dunkos, and then we bumped into Daniel.

"There you are!" he beamed. "I've been searching for you all, I have an idea." he grinned as if he were a little kid again, though he looked no more that twenty as it was.

"What is it?" I asked enthusiastically. He always had the best ideas.

"Well, I thought you could all go swimming."

"NO WAY!" Harry burst out, grinning all over his face. "THIS PLACE HAS A HIDDEN SWIMMING POOL TOO!?"

"No, no!" Daniel laughed. "It's just the bath in the prefects bathroom - some people use it as a swimming pool."

"Oh!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah." Daniel laughed. "We used accio to get your swimming stuff and we don't have to worry about the ghost Christina anymore, she's alive now."

"What?" Ron (Weasley) frowned.

"Oh, there was this ghost that liked to stalk people when they used that bathroom. But she's alive now, you know because of what happened when I killed Peurdemourir." Daniel explained. "So, you guys up for swimming? We offered everyone, but they were all busy."

We all agreed we were up for it so Daniel gave us our stuff and we changed in seperate stalls in a bathroom on the same floor as the prefects one. When we were ready Daniel tickled the pine tree so the door would appear, gave us towels and told us how to work the taps.

Everything was made out of either white or sand coloured marble. The windows had coloureglass that formed the picture of a cartoonish mermaid. Then I saw the bath. It was about six feet deep and sixteen feet long. There were golden taps all around it. We wearched for the one Daniel said would give us propor swimming pool water - cold and chlorine filled. It was supposed to be marked by being bigger that the rest with a diaond stuck in it.

It took a long enough time, about half an hour, to fill the bath with the pool water. While we waited we just milled around, looking at things, dangling out feet into the steadily rising water. The mermaid the window glass formed was dozing, so she was no fun to talk to. Finally, when the bath was filled, I headed straight to the diving board. There were two diving boards - a low one and a very high one. I chose the high one, like I always did when I went to the swimming pool.

We all laughed and swam about, underwater, overwater. I heard Fred say something about the pool being huge, and I laughed.

"Think of it this way - the only person who could lie down in this and be able to touch both ends is giant I know." I told him.

"WOW, AWESOME!" he said in reply.

None of us could reach the bottom with our toes so we all had to keep bobbing up and down when we were staying still. After another half hour I thought I saw something hidden in the corner of the room, so I got out and went over and found a bag of water guns. I smirked to myself, not about to tell anyone about the guns before having some fun with them.

Making sure everyone was busy, I filled one of them, using thr tap that plain water came out of - the only silver tap. Then I began swimming up behind everyone individually and I sent a jet of water from the gun at the back of each of their heads. No one susspected a thing until I did it again.

"Seriously, who's doing that?" my brother Ron frowned, turning around hoping to catch who it was, but I was already moving on to my third round of people.

"Me!" I laughed loudly. "Who wants a gun?"

Everyone took a gun fast as soon as I offered, all of them ust to get back at me. We all began having a water fight, shrieking, laughing, wriggling away from the ice cold jets of water. Finally when the all stopped hunting me and turned on each other too, I took one of the left over guns, the biggest gun that I had been hiding, filled it, then climbed to the high diving board. This gun could send three jets at once, so I pumped the gun and attacked everyone without them knowing it. But they all saw me quick enough.

"LETS GET HER!" George yelled, laughing.

Everyone pointed their guns at me but I ducked, but then they stared climbing out . One by one the climbed the ladder, and I backed to the very edge, all of them advancing along at me, guns pointing at me, fingers over triggers.

"NOW!" my brother yelled, and they all fired at the same time, but as soon as I heard the yell, I jumped backwards into the pool, throwing a fancy flip in as I fell. But then all jumped after me and managed to shoot me with enough water to fill an equarium.

"Okay, okay, I get it! I surrender!" I laughed.

"Do you promise to surrender?" Draco raised an eyebrow at me, looking at the others who were obviously thinking the same thing. None of them had stopped spraying me.

"Well ..." I said, then I took a deep breath and dove down, swimming under them and coming back up behind them, fire the huge water gun at their backs and then jumping back down and reappearing in front of them again.

We spent about an hour with them against me and the huge gun. We laughed and laughed until we couldn't breathe, until we all agreed we should get out and do something else. We rested for a few minutes, sitting by the side of the pool as we drained the water by pulling the plug down at the bottom. (I had to swim down and pull it)

"Tell us a story about this room, then." Ginny asked me and my brother.

_"I'd try filling it with water, if I were you."_

_"AH!" Daniel got such a fright that he dropped the pyramid, making it sink to the bottom. "Christina - what - you - GET OUT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ON!" Not that it mattered, the bubbles made only his head visable._

_"I closed my eyes when you got in." Christina said. "But fill it with water. That's what that Jordan did."_

_"What do you do, spy on prefects taking baths?" Daniel frowned, getting as far away from Christina as possible._

_"Sometimes." Christina said mysteriously. "But what else can I do for fun? You promised you would visit and you didn't."_

_"Well, I've been busy."_

_That was a lie. The real reason was that no one liked Christina, even though she liked Daniel, but none of the others. Another reason was he had no reasonto, too. And then there was the fact that she lived in a girls toilet._

_"You know, I thought I saw some of that Morpolina stuff in the drain system. Yours, o someone elses this time?"_

_"What?" Daniel frowned. "Nevermid - did you say fill the pyramid with water?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Close your eyes, I'm diving down to get it."_

_Daniel dove down and snatched up the pyramid, and resurfaced soon again. He opened it under water to let the water in, then shut it underneath again to trap the water._

We didn't tell any more than that, because if we did they would want to know the consicoises of what had happened when the pyramid opened and what would happen because of that and eventually I would be telling them the whole story of what happen all that year!

By the time I finished that, the tub was drained so we all grabbed our towels, got wrapped up and went to change in the other bathrooms again. It was actually just like a public swimming pool, changing in a cubicle, so when I thought of that I couldn't help laughing. When we were all changed, we left and we decided to visit every room that was very important during my parents, Daniel and Veronica's time in the school. Bumblebee even let us into his office, which was awesome. That's honestly the only word for it.

We didn't realise how late it was until Bumblebee's voice raing through the school, announcing dinner, whis we could eat at any table we wanted. I went straight to the Grindyloaf table, where I felt most at home. Everyone else picked places along the rest of the long tables, laughing and joking, but by desert everyone was sitting at the long staff table, which was amazing, since I was a former student, after all.

The Dunkos must have worked extra hard, because the food was the best I'd ever had. We took a Teleporter home soon after dinner, laughing, talking about the fun day full of memories we'd never lived but memories that were close to us. We went to bed that night, all of us still talking like crazy, but after the very full day I was asleep almost and soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another longer chapter, and still, I hear you say, "WHY IS THIS RELEVENT TO THE TITLE?" ... it is, I promise. It's coming up in later chapters more though. A little spoiler: Don't mind me rushing through the years, I'm ust getting to the important parts which are in **_**later years.**_

Chapter Eight: The Rest of The Summer

In the morning even I woke late, but I knew what we had planned for that day. We were going to see The Den, which was the place my dad grew up. His family still lived there. Well, his parents and one of his brothers did. Everyone involded in what had happened all those years ago lived around there, though.

I knew Hermione would enjoy this, getting to meet so many famous witches and wizards, and I thought the Weasley's would enjoy it too, meeting another Ginger family. I just hopped Matthew qould be around too. He often worked abraud, since the war was over for a very long time. You see Matthew held down two jobs, and one was similar to Charlie Weasley's. I thought they would be good friends.

We got up one by one over the course of the morning, everyone was up and fed by noon at least. It was then we revealed what we were doing that day. Everyone seemed enthusiastic. But it wasn't like we had a huge activity planned for every day just for the first week. We told them that too. The second week would be spent preparing for school. Most of family would head off to a place called Lichele Lane where they would get everything they needed for Catboils, while the rest of us would go to Diagon Alley. It was then I realised I had an advantage over my brother this year - third years at Hogwarts could visit Hogsmede, and you had to wait until you were in fourth year (out of eight) at Catboils to go anywhere.

The visist to The Den was enjoyable. It was a big place full of friendly people, and today other guests of their included the whole Wolfe family (Matthew, Greg and Ronan and Peter were there) and Kidus Greysale (one of my uncles godfathers) was there too.

Everyone got introduced and became fast friends. I saw Greg and Ronan whispering with Fred and George a few times. Obviously up to mischeif. Greg and Ronan hadn't grown up in that sense - they were always trouble makers and practical jokers.

Everyone was getting along very well. So much it surprised me! We spent all day at The Den and went home around nine that night and had some time ust talking. I only remember falling asleep on the couch and waking up in bed from that night.

The next activiy we would be doing, was visit was going to Gregory Ville, which was where Bumblebee grew up and where Daniel was born. The place was actually named after Gregory Grndyloaf, but I wont get into that.

That was ejoyable for everyone too. Everything we did for the two weeks before school was great. I _think _Draco even made friends with Harry and the Weasley's, which I had thought impossible, but they weren't that friendly and didn't talk much, but maybe they were friends. Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YES, I rush through this year, but I said in an aoutors note before, it's part of the plan. EVERYTHING I do is part of the plan. Just like in my Catboils books, where Krumlin kills Bumblebee, or in my Ginny-Jacob-Taylor books, where Jacob leaves and Ginny almost dies. So, enoy the chapter.**

Chapter Eight: The First Part of Third Year

So we were off, on the Hogwarts express! Ginny was sitting with Luna Lovegood, chatting, but I think she was just being nice. Draco was with is Slytherin friends, so it was me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. We were talking about Hogsmede. Harry had actually convinced Vernon Dursley to sign his permission form before he came to my place in the summer. Ron told us all about what Fred and George said about it. But when the subject strayed to what they said about it, my mind suddenly jumped to the fact that they were taking their OWLs this year. I asked about it, but Ron said they never mentioned it. They hadn't any time I was around them either.

During the long trian ride we had several visitors. Neville Longbottm dropped in to say hi, as did Draco (a few times), Fred and George dropped by too. Ginny came up towards the end of the journey. Ginny had grown a liking towards all my stories, so she asked if I could tell one. She asked for something sad, but with a happy ending. So I began

... _They did not know where they were going, or where they would end up. All they knew was that whatever their destination may be, they wanted to be there together. Just them, and Veronica when she caught up, the golden foursome, and the next generation.  
And somewhere above them, Hermione Grace was smiling down as they unfolded the next chapter of their lives, with no end. All was well. _

I finished up. I had told them the story that I had asked my parents to tell me about one hundred times. The story of how my mom got back in contact with her parents but them my grandmother died.

Hermione was actually crying.

"It makes it so much stronger to think about when one of the people has the same name as you." she sniffed.

"Your parents really tell stories like they're in books, don't they?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Awesome." he said.

"I thought we'd be there by the time your story finished!" Ginny frowned. "Tell another!"

"Okay!" I laughed.

"WAIT!" Ron cut in. "Can you like, tell us all of Daniel's story in a really short way?"

"Sure." I laughed.

_There was a boy named Daniel and Peurdemourir killed his whole family. He had a weird birthmark which he found out was a scar, but not until six years later, sooo ..._

_Daniel goes to Catboils he meets Veronica, Mara and Rob, he plays Fuzzlepitch, he makes an enemy named Mallard, Turbs gets killed and then fiered and Bumblebee destroys the Chalice of eternal life. _

_A weird guy named Harry Live arrives with his Headless Son and his funny poltegeist friend and tells them things saying they're from the past. A fourth base home is added and blah blah happy._

_Rob messes his wand up, Veronica goes missing and Doobin tells Daniel he's in danger. Tommy Dunne is Peurdemourir and hides his giant cross between a snake and a spide in a huge cave._

_Daniel makes Selma fly out the window, Termendroids are around, Michael is a Werepire Scallions is Jack and Kidus is out, They use an hour hourder to save him and Daniel has two godfathers._

_Daniel is shoved into the W.T. with land beasts and water beasts and Jordan is killed and Peurdemourir is back._

_It's scary! Bumblebee is ignroing him, then he has to leave! Doomish is making everything hell, as is Mallard, Daniel sees things, he finds out he's the one foretold and has a scar and Kidus is dead!_

_Then he learns all about Peurdemourir's childhood and Bumblebee is dead!_

_Then he camps about, kills things, gets caught, escapes, kills things, there's a war, Peurdemourir is dead and everyone else is alive again!_

_Then Mara almost dies having me and Ron and ... tah dah!_

By the end of this story we're climbing off the train.

"The way you put it, it sounds funny!" Harry laughed.

"Except for all the deaths." said Hermione.

We got the carrages up to the school and talked and laughed through the feast as usual. Afterwards we all went up to the common room for a while and sat in the good armchairs by the fire, since most people went up to bed, including Harry and Ginny, so it was me, Ron and Hermione. None of us were really talking. The only sound was the fire cracking and Crookshanks (the cat Hermione had got in Diagon Alley when we went) was purring, curled up in front of the fire.

"When do you think the first Hogsmede weekend is?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged, obviously half asleep.

Hermione noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed if you're that tiered, Ronald." she sighed.

"Yeah yeah." he mumbled, and slouched off his chair and practically crawled up his stairs.

"Honestly!" said Hermione, once he was out of ear shot. "He can be so stupid sometimes!"

"You're lucky you don't _live _with a bunch of guys!" I laughed. "During the summer, I mean."

"You're right!" Hermione laughed. "I think I'll go up to bed too, don't want to be late for lessons in the morning."

"Same." I agreed, nodding and standing up.

We both headed upstairs and I fell asleep almost instantly when I crawled into bed. I hadn't realized how tiered I really was. I was dreaming strange dreams.

I dreamt of the visit to Gregory Ville during the summer, only it changed. We weren't visiting Daniel's home of one year, we were visiting his parents graves, then most of us disappeared and it was just my mom, Daniel and Veronica and then I realised I was dreaming of the story I was told about that day. Luckily I woke up and it was morning before it got to the snake bit with the old house ...

I shuddered and dragged myself out of bed. It was early. Strangely today, the second of September, was a Friday, so we only had one day of lessons before a weekend off! Pretty stupid, I thought.

They first two lessons today were Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Both new subjects that I was looking forward to. Hermione was taking Arithmancy instead of Divination, but we'd see her in COMC so it was okay.

I went for an early breakfast, soon enough joined by Hermione and Ginny, and a few minutes later by a sleepy Harry and Ron. When I had finished my breakfast I decided it best that as soon as Harry and Ron finished we would get going up to the Divination room as it was way up in the north towar. I was right to suggest this too, as we arrived with just two minutes to spare.

None of us liked this subject much. Trelawny seemed a bit ... mad, in my opinion anyway. We spent the lesson snorting at what kind of things we saw in each others tea cups.

"So, there's some kind of ... rabbit spider." I said, looking into Harry's cup.I flicked through _Unfogging the Future _and tried to look it up. "That means you'll 'get an unexpected urge to ask questions about all you do' ... okay ... so there's a star. It says here it means you'll travel to space next Tuesday." Harry snorted, and began reading Ron's.

"There's a weird hawk thing ..." he frowned and I bit the side of mmy hand to keep from laughing at the way he said it. "Oh it means a love intrest, what are you not telling us, Ron?" he joked. "And a burger ... means you'll see the snow ... obviously, you're not a pig up for slaughter! Man, I'm bad at this."

"Let me try."said Ron, grabbing my cup. "So you have a kind of arrow thing ... it says here you'll be 'close to the enemy' what enemy?" he laughed. "And a kind of tree thing ... means you'll have fun some time in ... October, I think?"

"Let me see that." said Trelawny's mysetermious voice from behind me, making me jump. Rob handed the cup up.

She started at the cup, mumbling to herself for a while. "Exactly right!" she beamed.

"WHAT?" Me, Harry and Ron all burst out at once.

"You have the inner eye!" said Trelawny, handing the cup back and leaving.

After that class we were still laughing. Care of Magical Creatures was very interesting afterwards. Hagrid was teaching that and he made a very interesting lesson about baby unicorns.

The rest of the day was just as good.

Time went by fast. The first Hogsmede weekend was in October and was amazing! Zonko's, Honeydukes, the shrieking shack, the three broomsticks, BUTTERBEER, and even the post office. We even headed up to the Hogs Head and recognized Aberforth Dumbledore straight away! The only place we didn't go to was Madam Puddifoots, which actually made me shudder and then burst out laughing.

The months flew by fast, Christmas was amazing and so was the new year. We were all invited to The Burrow for that, and of course we said yes.

After Christmas was perfect too, and then February started and so did the spring, and everyone knows the spring brings the good, but nothing was bad!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: FINALLY something that is relevant to the title! But nothing serious for anyone ... yet. And another surprise in there too! I don't want this to be like Harry Potter really, because in this Voldemort is dead, fully. But I want it to be similar, with the characters and all!**

Chapter Nine: Hogsmede Valentines Pair Off

The week before Valentines there was a notice of the Gryffindor common room notice board saying the next Hogsmede weekend was the very Saturday of Valentines. All the older years were especially excited about it. I would have been if there were any guys I actually liked! But then came the downfall ... underneath it it said that people had to go in pairs or else they wouldn't be aloud go at all. It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

So it looked like even though Gilderoy Lockheart was fired last year and now Remus Lupin was the DADA teacher, something Lockheart would have done had left it's mark on the school.

It was three days before the visit and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were freaking out, and we all wanted to go. Well, they did. I didn't mind so much. They knew that.

"I GOT IT!" Ron burst out randomly. "Hermione, we can go together! And Harry and Ginny, and if Ginger changes her mind she can ask someone!"

"That's brilliant, Ron!" Harry said. "Yeah, so what d'you say Ginny? Up for it?"

Ginny shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, if it means I get to go."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, right, sure." she said. She turned her face away from everyone and I almost fell off my chair when I saw she was blushing.

"What?" I mouthed at her, my eyes wide and I felt like I was trying to stop from grinning. Hermione just shook her head.

The portrait hole opened and Neville walked in and over to me.

"Malfoy asked me to tell you he would like to see you and is waiting in the entrance hall." he said in a bored voice. "I'm just thanking god he didn't hex me this time." he laughed slightly at this.

"Thanks." I smiled, and he walked off. "Be right back. Or back later." I said to my friends, as I set off to meet my other friend, who I hadn't spoken to in over a day.

I walked down all the way to the entrance hall, wondering why he wanted to meet me there. Wouldn't it have been easier to meet at the library or something? Maybe he wanted to go for a walk in the grounds before dark or something. I got down the the entrance hall, and Draco was leaning against the wall by the front doors.

"Hey." I said. "Why did you want to meet here?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, like I predicted.

"Sure." I shrugged, and we walked outside together.

We didn't walk very far, we just walked to a big tree by the lake and sat down. We stayed silent for a while, I picked at the grass on the ground and Draco skipped some stones across the water and we watched the giant squid try to catch them all.

"So." he said, after a while.

"So?" I asked, moving a piece of hair out of my face as the wind was making my ginger curls fly like crazy.

"I feel stupid." Draco said. He laughed and I laughed. "Let me get this over with, going with anyone to Hogsmede?"

"Nope." I frowned, wondering why he wanted to know.

"Well, me neither. Want to go with me?"

"What?" I said automatically, even though I heard him. I knew he was just asking so both of us could go to Hogsmede, but he still caught me off guard. "Yeah, sure." I said after a second.

"Cool." he said, nodding.

"You dragged me all the way out here to ask me that?" I started laughing now.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" he laughed with me.

"Wait," I frowned. "is this even legal? I mean us going to Hogsmede together. You know, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, it's like ... ledgendary or somehing."

"Well it's weird and no one else has ever done it, but it's not ileagal." Draco said, rasing his eyebrows.

"You're right." I laughed slightly. I looked across the lake and saw it was growing steadily darker, and we should be inside. "I think we should go in."

"Good idea." Draco said, standing up. I stood up too and we headed inside together.

Once inside we said goodbye and went to our seperate common rooms. I metally prepared myself to tell my friends about thins, and I wasn't sure what they would think of it. I climbed through the portrait hole after giving the password ("Amofungus") and re-joined them. It looked like they hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey." I said, sitting down. "You'll never believe this."

"What?" they all said at the same time.

"I'm going to Hogsmede." I grinned.

"MALFOY asked you?" Harry burst out in surprise. I was surprised no one turned to look, since he was so loud.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Just like, in the same way you guys are pairing up though."

"Mhm." Hermione said. "Well, we'll have to make plans for the day, for all of us!" she said happily.

"Good idea." I agreed. "So, we'll go in pairs so none of us get kept back, then what?"

"We should just spend the day with the person we're going with, and meet up at the end!" Hermione said.

"We could all go visit Hagrid after?" Ginny suggested. "It would be a good place to meet up, and we haven't visited him in about a week!"

"I'm good with that." Harry said, nodding. We all agreed.

The next day we asked Hagrid if we could meet up at his place, and he said of course. He asked us who we were going with, and when I told him he almost chocked on his tea.

So the morning of the Hogsmede visit, I dressed better than usual, just because I rarely got to go out of the school grounds. Down in the common room I saw nearly everybody had dome the same. After breakfast everyone met up with whoever they were going with in the entrance hall and left after being checked off the list by Filch. And after he made sure everyone was going in twos! It looked like something out of Madeline, only with way more people and with guys.

Draco and I were attracting a lot of stares, without even trying to. Allwe were doing was walking side by side, not even talking. We weren't talking because I didn't know what to say, even though we'd been friends for so long and always talked. Finally when we actually saw the first shops of Hogsmede I spoke.

"Where should we go?" I asked, looking at Draco.

"Three broomsticks?" he suggested. I nodded. We headed straight there and I started to pull out some sickles, but he stopped me. "No, let me." he said.

I shrugged and put my money away and let him buy two butterbeers while I found a table. The place was crowded today, with Hogwarts students and Hogsmede locals. We started drinking and laughing and talking like we usually did, but then Draco said something that I wondered about, and I decided to ask him a question.

"Why did you ask me here today?"

"So we could both come of course!" he said.

"Okay ... "I frowned. "But why did you want to be my friend in the first place?"

"Not because you're famous, if that's what you're thinking." he assured me. "It's because you looked like a nice person, and seeing you made me think of what I'd read about Daniel Percy and Drackson Mallard, how they were natural enemies and how they became great friends in the end. Draskson is like my hero." he laughed slightly at this. "I mean, looking at his dads background and what he was ... anyway, it made me want to be nicer to people, so why not start with the someone who I obviously knew would be in Gryffindor?"

"Wow." I said. That had NOT been the answer I was expecting. I just expected him to shrug, maybe trying to cover up that it actually _was_ because I was famous.

"Yeah." he laughed slightly. "So, where should we go after here?"

"Shops?" I suggested. "Look around and stuff. How about Zonkos?"

"I love that place." Draco laughed. "It's got some funny stuff. Then after how about we go to the shrieking shack?"

"Yeah, cool."

We finished our drinks and walked around for a while, sometimes walking into an interesting looking store, looking around and walking back out on our way to Zonkos. While we were there we bought a lot of stuff, walking out with our money bags way lighter than they were when we went in. Then we headed over to the shrieking shack, which a lot of people were gathered around since it was a very popular tourist attraction.

"You know, I know about the haunting, but why is it called the shrieking shack?" Draco asked with a frown.

"They say it's the most haunted building in Britain, with very violent spirits." I told him. "They used to make a lot of racket, shriking and stuff. It's been quiet for years now, but people are still afraid to go up to it."

"Awesome." Draco laughed. "Seems legit."

I laughed. "Saying 'seems legit' reminds me of something Harry told me." I mentioned.

"Oh? Can I hear?"

"Okay ..." I tried not to laugh. "So a big hairy giant man breaks down your door, tells you you're a wizard and threatens your incle with a pink umbrella ... seems legit."

"A pink unbrella?" Draco snorted and we both fell about laughing. People who were there who were from Hogwarts were still staring at us, since they all knew who both of us were, but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was trying to have fun in Hogsmede!

After the shrieiking shack we still had loads of time before we had to meet the others at Hagrid's, so Draco suggested we check out the new pet shop. I agreed. I had quite a lot of money left and my family was actually rich, so I decided I'd like a pet. We headed over right away and looked around.

There were toads, owls, cats, snakes and even puppies and other reptiles. But my eye was drawn to a tiny black kitten who looked no more than a fewmonths old. I was drawn to this kitten because my uncles godfather Kidus could turn himself into a small black panther, and this kitten looked just like him, and Kidus had died and was dead for two years before coming back and I eally liked him and he was very close to the family.

"I am _so _getting this kitten!" I said, and looked at the price. Six galleons. I had more than enough.

I went up to the counter and paid for the kitten. Draco didn't but anything sicne he didn't really want a pet, so we walked out together with the tiny kitten falling sleep in my arms.

"What are you going to call him?" Draco asked.

"Paws." I smilled down at the kitten. "That's Kidus's nickname. There was him, Edward, Jack and Michael, who were Paws, Whinny, Ratty and Fangs."

"Cool nicknames!" Draco laughed. "What do they mean?"

"Well, Kidus can turn into a panther, to Paws works. Edward can turn into a stalion, Jack can turn into a Guinea Pig which is sort of like a rat. In pictures I've seen he looks like a rat anyway!" We both laughed. "And Michael is a Werepire, which means he's a werewolf once a month and he's a Vampire every time there's a moon, but not a full moon, so he's Fangs."

"Ah, I see." Draco nodded. "Makes sense." He looked at his watch. "We should get to Hagrid's now. It'll be time by the time we get there."

"Okay." I smiled, and the two of us (and Paws) started walking there.

We walked slowly, talking. He asked more about the people I had mentioned so I told him. Then he asked me if I had seen this mornings _Daily Prophet_. I wondered why, and told him no.

"Well, there's this guy, Sirius Black. He's Harry Potter's godfather, and he was just proven innocent and let out of Azkaban." he told me.

"WHOAH!" I exclaimed loudly. "How did they prove he was innocent?" I had read about Sirius Black before.

"Well, you know the way Ron told us his rat ran away?" I nodded. "He was Peter Pettigrew. An animagus. So now it's proven that he did everything Sirius is free."

By the time we finished the conversation we were outside Hagrid's front door. We knocked and went in. Harry and Ginny and Hagrid were there already.

"Hey!" Ginny greeted us.

"Hi." I smiled.

We all started talking and Ron and Hermione joined us just minutes later. As soon as they arrived Harry stood up.

"Guys, everyone, listen up." he said. "Today from the _Daily Prophet _I found out I have a godfather who was in prison from a crime he didn't comit. And I met Dumbledore in Hogsmede and he's letting me meet him! Tomorrow!" he grinned at us.

"That's brilliant!" I burst out. "Draco was just telling me all about Sisius!"

"This is the best news I've heard all day!" Hermione grinned.

"Guys, I want you all to meet him too." Harry said. "That means Hagrid too! And Draco since he's Ginger's friend, and nice now."

We all agreed that we would love to meet him and talked about it for a while. Afterwards we swapped stories of what we did in Hogsmede and they all doted over the tiny kitten Paws. We went up to the castle just before dark and Draco actually gave me a hug goodbye before we went our seperate ways. I headed up to the common room to finish off some potions homework, but I could barely concentrate since I was so excited for Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK. So I couldn't not put him in this! ANYWAY, it's a fanfic! I can do what I like ;)**

Chapter Ten: Sirius Black

The next day we were all up early, to meet Dumbledore in his office at ten am. Harry seemed nervous, eager to make a good impression and we were all nervous for him. This meeting was a complete secret, but Harry told us Dumbledore said he could bring whoever he wanted. He told us he had also invited Lupin.

We asked us why he wanted all these people to be there, and he said he wanted me, Hermione, Ginny and Ron to be there because we're his best friends. He wanted Draco to be there because it would seem unfair to leave him out, since he was at Hagrid's. He wanted Hagrid to be there because Hagrid had told him he was a wizard, and he wanted Lupin to be there because Lupin was his dad's best friend and Harry's own (and everyones, really) favourite teacher.

We stood outside Dumbledore's office door at 9:58, Harry trying to build up the courage to knock. Eventually we had to let Lupin knock for him.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's happy voice.

Lupin pushed open the door and we all filled in. Dumbledore was standing, smiling in front of his desk, his blue eys twinkling. Sirius was standing near the portraits on the wall, smiling, and as soon as he saw Harry he beamed at him.

"Harry." he said.

"Sirius." said Harry, smiling all over his face, and they both stepped forward and hugged each other tightly in the middle of the room, everyone smiling at them. They stopped hugging, still smiling. "It's been so long." Sirius said. "You look so much like your father, but you have your mothers eyes."

"So I've been told." Harry laughed slightly. "I sort of remember you." Hary said. "I have this blurred vision of a face like yours when I was a baby."

"I waited twelve years in Azkaban for this moment." Sirius smiled. "It's finally here."

"I have cleaned and fixed up Sirius's old house so now he has a place to live." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, you've been a brilliant help." Sirius nodded. "And I was wondering Harry, you may not want to leave your aunt and uncle, but you can live with me if you like."

"... Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"When can I move in?" Harry almost screamed.

"As soon as this year ends!" Sirius grined. "You can grab your stuff from the Dursley's place and move it back to mine!"

"Brilliant!" Harry actully jumped up and laughed. "Oh, and these are some people I wanted you to meet ... or re-meet." Harry said, moving back and gesturing towards us, all of us standing by the door.

"Hello." Sirius smiled at all of us, and we were smiling too.

"This is Ginger Wolfe," Harry gestured to us one by one as he said our names, "Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and you know Hagrid and Lupin."

"It's great to meet you all." he smiled at us. "Great to see you again." he said to Hagrid, then he walked over to Lupin. "Moony!"

"Padfoot!" said Lupin, and they hugged like brothers.

We all talked happily, Harry got to know Sirius quite well. It was like they had always known each other. All of us were in the office for two hours before Dumbledore said that maybe Sirius would like to have a walk about the school, since he had been so happy here in his youth. Everyone agreed.

Harry and Sirius stayed together all that day, and Lupin spent a lot of time with them too. The rest of us let them have time alone. Harry was considerably happier for the next few days.

For the rest of the year everything was normal and happy. We were all happy now we all had a happy home to go to. Sirius visited the school often. Lupin was he was taking next year off to help him and Harry settle into the house, but he'd be back teaching for our fifth year. Sirius invited Harry to invite all his friends to stay for the last two weeks of summer, like I had last year, so he did. He even invited Draco, since I was friends with him. We were all happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Elven: Days of Summer With Sirius

"Have fun!" My mom called as I headed off in Sirius's new car with him and Harry.

"I will!" I called back, just as the car started flying. Sirius had charmed the car to do that, so we could pick up everyone faster.

"Looking forward to this?" Sirius grinned.

"I have been all summer!"

So Harry and I started talking and catching up as we flew. Both Harry and I shared the front seat since the back seat could only stretch so much (charmed too) for the others. He talked about what living with Sirius was like and I told him the latest about my family. Hermione joined in when she was collected, next we collected Ron and Ginny and then Draco. We all talked and talked and Sirius joined in as if he were one of us too. It made me really happy to be back amoung my friends after almost two months.

Sirius was going to take us to Diagon Alley the next day to get our things and he had some stuff planned for us to do for the holidays, too. He was interested in getting to know all of us.

When we got to the house it was amazing! Number twelve Grimmauld Place. It was slightly spooky, with house elf heads mounted on the walls and louds of portraits. Sirius told us we had to be quiet in the hall so we were, then he brought us into the living room which looked AMAZING.

"You guys are going to have a good time at school this year." Sirius said mysteriously.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Oh no reason ..." he said in the same way.

"He's been saying that all summer." Harry laughed.

"It's because I'm not aloud to tell you anything, but I can drop hints." Sirius smirked to himself and then laughed.

After that Sirius took us on a tour of the house and let us pick rooms. There weren't enough rooms for everyone to have one, Ron had to share with Harry, and Hermione, Ginny and I had to share. Draco at a room to himself because Sirius knew that him, Harry and Ron weren't exactly the best of friends, but were on speaking terms.

Since we lived in a Muggle town Sirius suggested we order in and all curl up in our pyjamas with a Muggle film, and we all agreed. I don't know the name of the film we chose, but it was a brilliant film about a woman who was learning to be a witch and was looking after some children, and they went on a huge adventure to a town from a book to get some magic words. It was so not like how real witches are, but it was cool. We started watching the film at nine and it was over by eleven so it was cool. Afterwards we talked for a while before Sirius vanished all the empty food containers with his wand and after talking for a few more minutes we headed to bed. Some things we talked about were just getting to know us, basically, and Sirius was surprised to hear Hermione and I had the same birthday. Draco didn't know that either and we laughed at the way he said "Oh!"

When we were in bed Hermione Ginny and I talked for a while about how nice Sirius was before we went to sleep. In the middle of the night I felt my kitten curl up near my head and I almost burst out laughing, but I went back to sleep straight away.

In the morning everything was just as great. Sirius was up before us all, cooking breakfast and after breakfast we headed off to Diagon Alley by using Floo Powder. Once we all got some money out we bought everything we needed, and Sirius treated us to lunch in a Muggle diner across the road from the Leaky Cauldron.

When we got back Sirius let us just hang out, talk, whatever while he talked too. Lupin paid us a visit and we talked to him and it was all great. Lupin stayed for dinner (which Sirius cooked) and after dinner we all settled down to do our own thing. Sirius, Ron and Harry talked Quidditch, Ginny and Hermione talked about other things, Draco looked through some old magazines and I read a book. The evening was cosy, and soon before we all started heading off to bed, Sirius told us that the next day he would be taking us to Godric's Hollow.

The trip the next day was great! We visited The Potter's graves and old house, which was sad, but we also had a look around some shops and Harry talked to some people who recognized him. All in all it was a great day.

The whole two weeks were brilliant! We were actually _sad _to leave to go back to school, and Sirius kept hinting on something we knew nothing about. Back at school though, we found out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter, I just wanted to put some things about the Triwizard Tournament in before the next chapter!**

Chapter Twelve: The Triwizard Tournament

Dumbledore announced our school was playing host for the Triwizard tournament, and I was shocked, as was everyone else. He said the other two schools would be arriving on Halloween.

On Halloween the students of the other schools arrived in amazing ways. The tournament was explained and the goblet of fire was set out for people to drop their names into. Only over seventeens, of course. In the end the champions were Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum for Durmstrange (Ron fell off his seat at that point of the announcements) and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. We all cheered for Cedric, and we were glad for Hufflepuff too, since they never got any glory. The only one of us who didn't cheer for Cedric was Ron, who was too busy saying over and over, "Vikor Krum! Bloody hell it's Viktor Krum!"

We all laughed at his amazement. All people talked about was the tournament for days after, all wondering what the first task would be. We all waited over the weeks that passed for a hint of it, but there wasn't one, until just a few days before the task when Ron ran into the common room and right over to us.

"My brother Charlie is here, helping transport dragons!" he hissed in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "I mean _what_?" he whispered.

"The champions wont survive that!" Ginny added.

"They will, but with difficulty." I said.

"And the Fleur and Krum know about them." Ron told us.

"Then we need to tell Cedric!" Hermione almost shrieked. We all agreed.

The next day we all kept an eye out for Cedric, and eventually we saw him. Harry rushed over and told him about the dragons, ans we were all there to confirm it. So Cedric could start reparing.

It was lucky we told him about it, Cedric won the first task because he knew what was coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, if you actually care about this fanfic and you've waitied for something related to the name to happen, you'll be happy, but if you just found this and don't care and are reading it because you're bored, whatever, I don't care.**

Chapter Thirteen: The Yule Ball

One day in the first week of December, during Trasfiguartion, McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. All of us girls were excited, but groans could be heard from the guys. But then I realsied the bad part - this was a ball. An actual _ball_. What if no one asked me? Actually, what if someone I didn't like at all did?

My worst nightmare seemed to come true, as because Harry and I were famous, lods of peple asked us every day. Half of them I didn't know, and the only words I seemed to say for days were "I'm sorry, no."

Harry was freaking out, as was Ron, since neither of them knew who to ask. Ginny was frowning since she couldn't go, as she was just a third year. That was when Harry was saved.

"Ginny?" he said. "Since there's no one I actually want to take in tyou know ... date sense, and you cant go without being asked by a fourth year above, we can go as friends!"

"Oh yes!" Ginny said excitedly. "Thank you for asking me Harry!" and she was much happier from then on. Now the rest of us had to find dates.

Hermione and I often talked about who we wanted to ask us, I honestly didn't know. Hermione said she didn't know either, but she always went red when she said that, but I knew she was lying. But the day after she had said this for about the hundreth time, she was asked, by Ron! She said yes and I felt like giving them a round of applause or something, but instead Harry, Ginny and I exchanged knowing glances.

"So, when are you planning on saying yes to someone?" Harry asked me.

"When someone I like, or at least _know _asks me!" I laughed, since half the people asking me were strangers from other years and houses.

But the next day the most unexpected person asked me. Well, it wasn't exactly unexpected it was just ... different. I don't know why, it happened, but it did. It happened at break when I was walking through the entrance hall.

"Ginger! Wait up!" I turned.

"Oh, hey Draco." I smiled.

"Yeah, hey." he laughed. "So, were you planning on saying yes to anyone soon about going to the ball with them?" he asked.

"What?" I frowned. "I don't know, why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to come with me!" he grinned at me.

"Oh, sure." I said without thinking. Then I thought, if I was thinking I probably would have said the same thing, since we were pretty close friends.

"Oh, great!" Draco said. "See you!"

"See you." I said, then the bell went again for class

I didn't have to think about it again until that evening when I was telling my friends about it. I 'd been caught off guard when I was asked I didn't even think about the house differences and the stares I would get. I already knew what I would be wearing too, since my mom had sent me her dress she wore to a ball once when she was just a year older than me. It was strapless and the top part was gold, and the skirt floated in a balerina like way and was silver.

I found the perfect time to tell my friends who I was going with though, because Harry brought it up first.

"So Ginger, say yes to any ball proposals yet?" he asked casually over Divination homework they were making up, and I was actually bothering to do.

"Yeah." I said, filling in another box.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "Who?"

"Draco." I shrugged. Everyone raised their eyebrows, looking surprised. "What?" I asked with a frown.

"We're just surprised." Ginny shrugged.

"Exactly." said Ron. "Hey, know any awful things that I haven't put down yet?" he asked me.

"Did you get shot by a muggle weapon called a gun yet?" I said sarcastically. "You really should be doing that properly."

"She wont know the difference." Ron shrugged.

It was the day of the Yule Ball and it was 5pm when Hermione and I went to get ready.

"Bloody hell! It doesn;t start 'til eight!" Ron had said, but we waved him off. Ginny had aready left to get ready, anyway and he didn't say anything to her.

Up stairs I got ready nervously. I didn't know why I was nervous, I was going with one of my friends, as friends (wasn't I?), but I was nervous. I was finished getting ready just ten minutes before eight, so it was lucky I started so early. Hermione and I went down to the common room together, where we met Ginny and then we met Ron and Harry. I would be meeting Draco down in the entrance hall.

"You look cool." Harry awkwardly said to Ginny, obviously not good at this sort of thing. "All three of you do."

"I agree." Ron nodded, thankful Harry had spoken first.

"Thanks." the three of us said at the same time.

The five of us headed down to the entrance hall and stood amoung all the students waiting for to be let into the great hall. I stood on tiptoe to see if Draco was coming, and he spotted me and came over.

"Hey." he smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you too." I said.

No one had time to say any more before the doors of the great hall were opened and we were let in for the first part of the evening - the meal. There menus with options for once and no one understood what to do until they saw Dumbledore tell his plate what he wanted, and it just appeared. Everyone began ordering and everyone ate and talked. For typical me, Draco and me talked about potions and COMC classes, the two classes we shared.

After the food with a wave of Dumbledore's wand the tables disappeared and were replaced by smalled ones each seating about half a dozen people, lined up against the wall. The music started and the champions were the first to dance with their partners. Soon people began joining them, and as Draco and I went on to the dance floor I saw that Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were doing the same.

After the first actual dancing song was over, a band went up onto the stage and the first song they played was "Do The Hippogriff" so the dancing was wild and crazy and people were screaming and cheering.

I had always danced like a mad thing, but luckily so did Draco. We danced through five songs straight, before Draco went to get us some drinks and I joined a table with Hermione, who told me Ron was off getting drinks too.

"Enjoying yourself?" I panted, still out of breath from the jumping around I dared call dancing.

"Yes. You?" Hermione was out of breath too.

"Yeah." I nodded, just as Draco and Ron came back at the same time, both holding two glasses of butterbeer.

The four of us sat down together and drank and talked, but we had to shout over the loud music. Soon enough we were joined by Harry and Ginny, who were pausing for drinks too. Ron and Hermione were the first to leave after drinking their drinks, Harry and Ginny went soon after. When I finsihed my drink I waited for Draco and as soon as he was done we went out for a walk just to cool down some more and get some fresh air. Even outside was decorated for the ball.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco asked me a question almost identical to what I asked Hermione.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's really great. The musci and everything."

"It is." Draco nodded, and we walked around some more before deciding to turn around and go back in.

The celebrations would be ending at midnight and it was only half nine now. The rest of the night was spent wildly dancing to the fast songs, sitting out for the slow songs, walking outside to cool off when things got too hot inside and repeating the pattern. But after jumping about for an hour staright and sitting out for the second last song, we found the last song was a slow song. I figured we would just go outside for the last three or whatever minutes to go until midnight, but I was surprised when Draco stood up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a slightly fake voice, imitating the movies where people said that line.

"Sure ..." I said, not expecting it and we stood up and went to where everyone was dancing.

We swayed awkwardly to the music for a few seconds before looking at each other, laughing and then actually slow dancing properly. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and we circled around to the music, not really looking at anything in paticular (well I wasn't) until I glanced and Draco and found he was staring right at me. I looked back into his eyes and blushed.

Then it happened.

He bent his head towards mine, and he kissed me. STOP! I almsot screamed, because I didn't want this. It was strange enough for us to be friends, but this I didn't want. I pulled away right away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, stepping back from him.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just ... stop." I cut him off, and stormed out of the great hall and headed towards the Gryffindor common room after I got out of the crowded entrance hall.

When I got to the common room I found it to be empty. Most people were either enjoying the last minute of the ball, were outside, in the entrance hall or making their way back to the common rooms. About three minutes after the clock stuck midnight the portrait hole oppened and heaps of people came flooding in, all of them just heading straght to bed. But I sat, still in my ball clothes and shes and everything, sitting in a chair by the fire, scowling and holding my knees. _Why _did he have to ruin the evening? _WHY_?

I didn't see Harry, Ginny, Ron or Hermione come in with the crowd so I figured they were taking their own time getting here. Harry and Ginny came in about two minutes after everyone else, said goodbye and smiled at each other, Harry going up the boys staircase and Ginny coming over to me.

"You okay?" she asked, frowning when she saw how I was. I just shrugged.

She stayed with me anyhow, in silence, just grinned to herself and we stayed like that for about six minutes, when Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole, hand in hand. They wished each other a good night too, Ron going to bed as Harry did and Hermione joining Ginny and I. She too had the Ginny like grin all over her face. I sighed and figured it was time to speak.

"You guys have a good time?" I asked them both.

"It was amazing." Ginny said, nodding.

"It was ... wow." Hermione sighed dreamily. Then she saw how I was acting. "What happened?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing." I sighed, not wanting to crush their moods. "What went on to make your evenings 'amazing' and 'perfect'?"

"Well, you both know that I've liked Harry since ... forever, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione and I both said at the same time.

"Well just getting to spend tonight with him made me feel light headed." she grinned.

"That's great." Hermione smiled.

"It is." I nodded, then sighed. "What about you?" I asked Hermione.

"Well, you guys didn't know, but I've liked Ron for about a year now."

"We know." Ginny and I said at the same time.

"What?" Hermione frowned. "Anyway, whatever. Tonight when the chime for midnight went off, he ..." she trailed off, smiling to herself.

"He?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"He kissed me!" Hermione half shriked with happiness.

"Omg!" I said, momentarily forgetting my ruined night.

"You serious?" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Mhm!" Hermione nodded, giggling in a very un-Hermione-ish way.

"That's really great." I smiled at her, automatically my face went back to the way it was before I got excited for her. They both looked at me worriedly.

"Come on Ginger, we know something is up." Ginny said, frowning while raising her eyebrows slightly at me.

"Come on, tell us." Hermione said, looking concered, both girls edging closer as I sighed.

"Okay, so everything was going perfectly up until the last song." I told them. "That's when Draco tried to kiss me."

"And you didn't want him to?" Ginny asked. I shook my head. "I wouldn't want him to either ..." she thought out lound. "No offence." she added.

"None taken." I shrugged.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I walked out." I shrugged. "I'll probably talk to him about it ... in a few years." I sighed.

"You're not seriosu. You cant avoid him for a few years." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Yeah but it's just that everything was going perfectly, and he had to ruin it." my voice was going slightly high now.

"Well don't worry." Ginny patted my shoulder. "You're too good for him anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: Draco's Apology and The Rest of the Tournament

The next morning I woke up early and decided to write to my family telling them about the ball. I didn't add the part about the whole night being ruined, though. I headed up to the owlery, looing out behind me on every corner to make sure the person I didn't want to face wasn't there. But that person was in the owlery, sending an owl too. I turned to leave but he saw me too soon.

"Ginger." he said.

_Crap_, I thought. "Yeah?" I said plainly, not looking at him but walking in and selecting one of the school owls to use to send my letter.

"I'm sorry." he said, coming up behind me as I let the owl fly off my hand out the window.

"So? What's that supposed to do?" I spat at him.

"Nothing, but hear me out." he leaned against the wall so I turned to face him, my eyebrows raised and my arms folded. "I was stupid and it wont happen again. I didn't think and I'm an idiot. Please forgive me? It's awesome having you as a friend."

"Okay ..." I frowned. "But if you even try anything like that again, I'll set Paws on you. Actually, I'll set Kidus as Paws on you."

"If I try anything again, I'll set Kidus as Paws on _myself_." Draco said firmliy, and I smied. "Hah! I made you smile! Now you have to forgive me."

"Fine, fine." I sighed and laughed. "But just one question, why did you do it?"

"It just felt like what to do in the moment, but it obviously wasn't." he laughed.

"Okay." I smiled. "Well, I'm going down to breakfast. See you."

"Hey I'll walk with you, I'm going too."

We walked to the great hall together and then went to our seperate tables. I joined my friends at the Gryffindor table. My friends smiled at me in greeting.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." the all said back.

"So you two made up then?" Harry asked. I frowned.

"We clued them in. Hope you don't mind." Ginny said.

"Oh, I don't mind." I shrugged, sitting down. "Yeah we made up. We made a deal. He tries that again and gets Kidus as Paws set on him." I grinned. We all laughed. "So, I turned to Ron and Hermione who were sitting together. "Anything?"

Hermione blushed and looked down smiling, but then Ron spoke.

"We were waiting for you to come, Ginger, to show you all this."

"Show us what?" Ginny frowned, looking at me. She knew that Ron and Hermione had kissed last night too, but we didn't know what they meant.

Ron moved his arm back so he could lift his hand out from under the table, but not only was he lifting his hand up, he had Hermione's wrapped in it.

"About bloody time!" Harry said. "I've been waiting a over a year to see that!"

"Bloody hell, did everyone know except us?" Ron's mouth fell open.

"... Yes." Harry, Ginny and I said at the same time. Ron and Hermione both laughed.

Everything went back to normal with all of us after the holidays ended, except now Ron and Hermione were together. Another thing I had noticed was Neville's date for the Yule Ball was Luna Lovegood, who was in Ginny's year but was a Ravenclaw, and now they could be seen talking a lot of the time, which I thought was nice.

But as February 24th (the date of the second triwizard task) drew nearer, it could really be felt inside the castle. Everyone seemed eager for it to be the day already, to see what the task was. Finally the day arrived.

The task was to retrive something, _a person_, from the black lake. As the champions jumped in everyone cheered, and waited for over an hour, and Cedric came up with Cho Change just a minute outside the time limit, soon enough the others followed. We all cheered, especially Hogwarts for Cedric since he won again, and he got the most points.

After the points were awarded we were told when the last task was before we all went inside.

There were only four more months to the last task and we all were more excited than ever before.

The last task was a dusk and there was a huge maze in the Quidditch stadium. It was clear what had to be done. It felt like hours and hours we were waiting for something to happen. Of course everyone took that time to talk. But after what felt like an age, Professor Moody announced that Cedric had found the cup. Celebrations went on long into the night. People were celebrating days later, until it was time to go home for the summer.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know what you'll be thinking, "No Umbridge?" because I am going through the DADA teachers like the real books, but seriously, I hated Umbridge as much as I hated Voldemort, so do you really expect me to put her in this?

Chapter Fifteen: Ginny's Question

Nothing happened during the summer that was of great importance, no one went to anyone's house, we all just met on the train, for once. But when we met, it was like we had never left each other, laughing and hugging in greeting, then sharing stories of what we did over the summer.

As usual Draco joined Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and I for a few minutes just to say hi and all and as usual they wanted me to tell a story about my family when they were kids. This time I decided to tell the lead up to my uncle getting his letter for Catboils. Not the actual long term lead up, just the five mnute lead up or so.

_Daniel saw by his watch it was five to midnight. He also saw it was July 19__th__. He would be eleven in five minutes. Three minutes to go. It's getting colder. The waves seem louder. I hope those crashes are just from the storn. A minute left. What's that noise? Thud thud … Ten seconds … happy birthday to me … Three … two … one … CRASH. _

"You're just going to leave it at 'CRASH'? Ginny said. "What happened next!?"

"Hobnox came in, yelled a bit, gave Daniel his letter, yelled some more, told Daniel everything, said who he looked like, then he went to sleep." I laughed. Eveyone joined in my laughing.

"And that's completely normal every day behaviour." Ron joked.

"Oh of course." I nodded sarcastically. "Didn't the same thing happen to a celebrity just a few days ago?"

"Oh yeah of course!" Hermione said. "Wasn't it, um ... Ralph Fiennes that said the very same happened to him?"

"What? I thought it was Michael Gambon who said that!" Harry laughed.

"Oh really? I thought it was Snape." Draco said and we all fell about laughing.

"Yes, as I was saying that completely _normal _thing happened." I said, finally after we managed to calm out laughter.

"Tell us another short story." Harry said. "One as completely normal as that one."

"Okay ... hmm ..." I thought for a minute.

'_Um … sir? When is the last day?' he asked. 'Why today is. Today we have the leaving feast and tomorrow you get the train home.' Daniel looked around and saw sweets pilled high on his bedside table. 'What are they?' he asked. 'They are get well gifts from your friends, and your admirers all over the school.' 'Wow …' Daniel breathed. Bumblebee chuckled. 'Well let us leave for the feast! You should go up to your dormitory and change before hand. Oh wait, would you like a jelly? They have every flavour! I cant remember the last time I actually got a candy flavoured one.' he held out a small sweet bag and took a sweet for himself. 'Ah! Coffee table!' 'Thanks sir.' Daniel took one. 'Broken mirror!' _

"... How does Daniel know what a coffee tables tastes like?" asked Harry, his voice shaking with laughter. "And how does Bumblebee know what a broken mirror tastes like?"

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged. "I hear they make a lovely breakfast cereal." We all burst out laughing.

"Oh, I had that this morning!" Hermione said.

"Me too." said Ron. "What was the milk again, human tears was it?" And because of that, we all fell about again.

We spent the rest of the train ride joking like that, and some of the carriage ride too, but then we calmed ourselves so we wouldn't keep falling about laughing like little kids once we got inside.

The sorting went as usual and then the feast began. Half way through Hermione whispered to me.

"Do yo think Ginny's been acting different today?"

I frowned, and thought about it. She had been acting slightly off. Not in a bad way, just different. "Yeah." I said. "But it's nothing, I'm sure."

"Probably." Hermione agreed with a nod, and we got back to laughing and talking with everyone else.

After the feast everyone was about to head up to bed, but I saw Ginny was staying down in the common room, so I went over.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi." she smiled back. "Not going to bed?"

"That's what I came to ask you." I half laughed, sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"Oh, I just wanted to stay up and ... think about some stuff." she shrugged. "Been thinking over the summer more than usual about something."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Maybe ... you could give me some advice?"

"Okay, go for it."

"Right." she took a deep breath. "Since last year at the Yule Ball I've been thinking even more about how much I like Harry. I thought for sure, for at least a few minutes, that he liked me back, but ... he's never shown any sign of it ever since. What should I do? Should I keep waiting or should I tell him that I like him? He might think it's stupid though, since I'm just his best guy friends dumb little sister. He probably thinks I'm like really young too."

"I think you should tell him." I told her confidently. "He wont think you're stupid, you're one of his best friends too. You're not dumb and you're not young. You're barely a year younger than him!"

"I guess you're right." Ginny nodded. "Thanks Ginger, I'm going to tell him! I'll just ... work out a plan and lead up to it, then I'll tell him. You're the best!" she grinned and hugged me in thanks.

We both went to our droms after that, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know this isn't the Slytherin and Gryffindor, but that's the **_**last **_**couple to work out, kay? **

Chapter Sixteen: Harry and Ginny

Three weeks passed and nothing about what Ginny had asked my was showing up, though she was kissing up to him a bit. I had actually forgotten about it after a month or so until she came running into the common room one Saturday afternoon, where I was doing some homework and studying for the OWLs that would come at the end of the year.

"Ginger!" she skrieked, running up to me.

"Woah, yeah?" I said, slightly taken abback by her eagerness.

"Harry." she said, gasping for breath.

"What about him?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I, I!" she said, clearly trying to tell me something, but she was too excited.

"You, you?" I asked.

"IMADEOUTWITHHIMINTHEASTRONEM YTOWER!" she screamed in one breath as one big word, attracting many stares. "Oh bugger off!" she shouted at everyone who was staring.

"So I take it you told him you like him?" I raised my eyebrows as she sat down. She just shook her head. "Then what happened?" I frowned.

"Well, we were sitting outside by the lake, and he said he had something to tell me." she started. "Then I asked him what it was, and he kissed me! So we grabbed hands and ran laughing up to the astronemy tower, and we made out. But we left when we thought we heard someone coming. He's gone over to Hagrid's place, and I legged it straigh here."

"Wow!" I laughed. "Looks like everyone's getting what they want!"

"Looks like it!" she nodded, still hyper. "You're next." she grinned.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "Well it wont be anyone here!" I laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Ginny laughed. Then I saw who was coming through the portrait hole.

"You might want to calm down a bit, look who's coming." I grinned, and waved at Harry to join us. Ginny went as red as her hair.

"Hey guys!" Harry said, coming over to us and sitting on the arm of Ginny's chair. I could actually see Ginny physically shaking and by her face I could tell she was trying her best not to scream laughing.

"Hi, Harry." I said, half laughing as I watched Ginny. "So you've had a good day I hear."

"So I'm taking it she told you?" Harry grinned at me, and then looked a Ginny was looked as if she would burst out laughing any second.

"Yeah, she did." I laughed. "Um, Ginny?" I frowned, looking at her. That was all it took for her to burst out laughing.

"I'm ... sorry ...!" she gasped in between huge laughs. We gave her a minute to calm down. "I'm sorry, I just had an outburst for no real reason." she laughed once more.

"Um, okay?" Harry laughed with her.

"So, what are you two going to tell Ron?" I asked, suddenly thinking of how protective Ron was.

"I'm not exactly sure." Harry frowned. "What do you suggest?" he looked at Ginny.

"Butter him up." she said with a nod. "Give him snacks, maybe a few Chudley Canoons magazines, then tell him quickly. If he doesn't say anything for a few seconds slowly approach him, if he yells, run for your life." She was laughing again by the end of this. We all were.

"Yeah, good idea." Harry nodded through laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked walking up to us. We hadn't seen her come in.

"Oh, just talking." Harry said.

"I reckon it's safe to tell her." Ginny said with another laugh.

"Tell me what?" Hermione said brightly, dragging a chair closer and sitting down.

"Ginny and I made out in the astronemy tower." Harry said plainly.

"Harry, at least tell her properly!" Ginny laughed, faking slapping him.

"Finally, it's my turn to say about time!" Hermione laughed.

"I know right!" I agreed with her.

"We were just talking about how to tell Ron, and we've got a plan." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah, you might want to tell him slowly." Hermione nodded. "It's so weird, everyone is pairing off now! Last year me and Ron, now you too, and Neville told me he's with Luna Lovegood!"

"Freaky, right?" I laughed once. Hermione opened her mouth and I knew exactly what she was going to say, so I cut her off. "No one at Hogwarts for me." I said sternly, just making her shrug.

"I reckon Ron will be here soon, maybe we should prepare?" Ginny said.

"Good idea." Harry nodded. "Hermione, Ginger, you have to be here when we tell him so we can have exra people to stall him while we run." he laughed.

"I'll go grab some food from the kitchens. Fred and George told me how to get there." Ginny said, standing up. "Anyone know where we can get Chudley Cannon mags?"

"I have some I found and was going to give to him." said Hermione. "I'll go grab them."

"I'll just ... yeah there's nothing else to do." Harry half-laughed as Ginny and Hermione left, and he sat down properly in the chair Ginny was in.

"So, you and Ginny, finally together?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." he grinned. "I reckon I've liked her for a while, just didn't know it."

"Well I _know _for a fact she's lied you for ages, and was planning on telling you soon." I grinned back at him.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Brilliant." he glanced towards the portrait hole and saw Ron coming through. "Oh god, here he comes." he made a fake dying face. "Hey Ron!" he said, trying to ast normal.

"Hey guys." said Ron, sitting down in the chair Hermione had dragged towards us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." I lied, just as Hermione came down, showed us the mags and then hid them behind her back as she came over. There was a few seconds silence until Ginny came through the portrait hole holding some sandwitch bags full of snacks.

"Ron look, I got you something." said Ginny, handing him the snacks.

"Me too." said Hermione, hading over the magazines.

"Okay, what's going on really?" Ron asked, already digging into a bag of buns.

"We need to tell you something." Ginny told him, sitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Maybe we should put it how you put it for all of us?" Harry said, looking up at Ginny, who nodded. "Right Ron, look." He grabbed Ginny's hand and looked at Ron.

"YOU'RE JOKING?" Ron burst out. "Brilliant mate, about time too. Frankly you're theonly one I'd trust with my sister."

"Would you have reacted like that if we hadn't given you the stuff?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, we just wouldn;t have had to gone through the trouble of getting that stuff if we knew." Ginny rolled her eyes.

So this was another thing out of the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: We're almost there! Are you excited? No? FFFFFF FIREBOLT YOU TOO THEN!**

Chapter Seventeen: Malfoy Manor

The rest of that year passed quickly. Too quickly for my liking. Towards the end of the year we found out that next year Snape would be sharing the role of teaching potions with Horace Slughorn, a new professor. Snape was outraged he missed out on taching DADA again, which Lupin was still teaching.

Before I knew it we were on the train home, where Draco asked something unexpected.

"So, even though we aren't exactly enemies, I know we're not exactly great friends." he said to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Then he adressed all of us. "But since Harry and Ginger and not forgetting Ron and Ginny for that Christmas once, have all been kind enough to let me visit your homes, I've discussed it with my parents through letters this year and I would like to invite you all to stay at my place for the last two weeks of the summer."

There was silence for a minute while we all got over the shock of this offer. Spending two weeks with the _Malfoys?_ I was the first to speak.

"I'll be there."

"Oh, yeah I'll tell Sirius." Harry said, everyone obviously snapping out of their shock.

"Yeah, me too." said Hermione.

"And me." said Ron.

"And me." Ginny nodded.

The train journy ended far too fast and we all said our goodbyes, after aranging that Draco and his mother or father would pick us all up. He explained that they would be able to travel fast as they had a car that became a ghost car once started, so it could drive through things and go as fast as a train. We were looking forward to that.

The summer passed too, I told my family about the year we'd had and about going to Draco's and they all thought it was fine for me to go there. The summer past slowly, which part of me enjoyed and part of me didn't. For some reason I felt I had changed a lot as a person over the summer, and I didn't know why I was thinking like that. I frowned and tried to forget about it. I wrote to my friends a lot too, and I realised how much I missed them when we were apart. Then I realised we only had two years left together. But I knew when school was over we'd keep in contact. We just had to.

When the day came for me to go to the Malfoy's place I said goodbye and waited for the ghost car to pull up outside. When it finally did I said a final goodbye and Narcissa Malfoy called to the front foor to help me with my trunk. She seemed very nice. In the car I saw they had already picked up Harry and Hermione who were talking to each other, and of course quite formally, but still talking, to Draco. They seemed to like Narcissa too, and she insisted that we call her by her first name which we did. Afterwards we picked up Ron and Ginny and headed off to what Narcissa called, "Malfoy Manor".

The place was huge! With peacocks in the gardens and the house was like a mansion. Well, it was a mansion. I didn't understand why half the wizarding world bad-mouther the Malfoy family, because when i met Lucious he seemed really nice too.

We were all given our own room to stay in since the place was so big. We were told that we could head off to Diagon Alley whenever we felt like it so we could get our stuff, so we all agreed on the next day. Lucious wasn't going to be home much as he had work, as did Narcissa, so we all had the house to ourselves really, which was cool.

Draco gave us a tour of the entire house the day we arrived, which took quite a while, but was fully worth it. Afterwards we had dinner, which was cooked by a house elf named Dobby. Dobby seemed very friendly and well treated. After dinner we all went to the lounge, (fancy pants much?) to talk, watch television, read, whatever we wanted to do, really. Harry and Ginny prefered to watch TV together, while Hermione read and Ron went through a book on the Chudley Cannons he had got for his sixteenth birthday in March. Draco and I were talking a lot, mostly about things going on in the wizarding world. Lucious had said he had some work to do in his study and we didn't know where Narcissa had gone. The evening was fun and I found myself laughing quite a bit as Draco kept telling random jokes which was very unlike him. Or maybe I was different and thought everyone else was different. I didn't know.

"Oh here, I just thought of another one." Draco said. "Right, so these two Muggles, it's always Muggles I got these from Muggle books, so there two Muggles were deaf-mutes and hadn't seen each other in ten years or something. So anyway, they began talking using sign language and the Muggle who's name was Tom found the other Muggle had learn to speak. Tom asked for the doctor who had helped the other Muggle learn and he was given the name of the doctor, but was warned the treatment was very expensive. Tom didn't care and went right away. The doctor told Tom to come back the next day and bring vaseling and one of those round doorhandle things, so thats what Tom did. The next day when he brought the doctor the stuff the doctor instructed Tom to pull down his trousers and bend over a table. Tom thought it was strange but he did it. The doctor covered the door knob in vaselene and ran from a distance and shoved it up Tom's behind, and Tom screamed out, 'AHHHHHH!' The doctor said, 'Very good, tomorrow we'll work on 'BEEEE!'"

I burst out laughing. "When did you get so funny?" I laughed and frowned. "Right, so I've got one. I Muggle goes to the doctor and finds out he has a tape worm, but the doctor is out of the treatment, but they can try a home remedy if he patient wanted it. He nodded, wanting to be rid of the tape worm. The doctor tells the man to come back the next day with a sausage and a bannanna, so he did. The doctor shoved the sausage up the mans behind and left it in for a minute, then he pulled it out and did the same with the banana. The doctor told the man to come back with the same things the next day, and he continued to do so for six days, until he said for the seventh day to come back with a sausage and a hammer. So as usual the doctor did his thing with the sausage and after the minute was up he pulled it out. After about another minute the patien hears a little voice which belonged to the tapeworm say 'Hey, where the hell is my banana?' ... WHAM." Both of us laughed, and so did the others who were listening.

Soon after that I went to bed because I was getting pretty tiered, and the house was so big I barely heard the others going off to bed before I fell asleep.

The next day we went to Diagon Alley around noon and after we got everything we stopped in a small wizard food place for lunch. Afterwards we Floo Powdered back and dropped our stuff upstairs into our trunks to be packed properly the day before going back to Hogwarts.

It was still quite sunny at this time in August so we spent most of the afternoon outside sitting around a patio set, laughing, for an hour or so Hermione, Ginny and I lay in the grass relaxing trying to tan, but it didn't work much on my pale skin. For a while I went off on my own, walking around the huge garden just looking around like it was a jungle. Around 5pm Lucious came home from his work day with a load of pizzas, so we waited about five minutes for Narcissa to arrive home and as soon as she did we all dug in, still sitting out in the garden. It definetly wasn't how I imagined the Malfoys to be. I had always thought they'd be dark, dreary, strict and stuck up, but the were quite the opposite.

After the empty pizza boxes were vanished by magic when we were finished, we all went inside because there was a chilly breeze starting to come out, since it was the evening. We spent a while playing Muggle board games which I was awul at, but it was fun so no real winners or losers ... until it came to card games, where everyone was cheating, desperatly wanting to win all the chips in poker. I think the last game we played before midnight was exploding snap, obviously with a wizard deck of cards.

The rest of the two weeks were pretty much like that. Hanging out, board games, card games, TV, hanging in the garden. A couple of times we went to the nearby villiage for a few hours and that was fun too. Before leaving on train Lucious and Narcissa told us all that we were welcome back any time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen: Funny

Off on the Hogwarts express, for once Draco didn't even bother going to sit with his Slytherin friends. We talked for a few hours until Ginny said something that I knew all too much about.

"Guys, you two kept laughing and telling jokes these past two weeks and we didn't hear most of them! Care to share any?" she raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh, me first!" I said. "So a Muggle farmer is celebrating in a bar, and notices a Muggle woman doing the same thing, only not with alcahol. The farmer turns to her and says, 'You know, I've been waiting for two years to get my hens to lay eggs and they finally have, what are you celebrating?' the woman turns to him and says 'I've been trying for a year or more to get pregnant, and I just found out I'm pregnant! How did you solve your problem?' the farmer heard her question and replied, 'changed cocks, you?' the woman replied, 'same thing.'" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, I got one." Draco said. "Actually I got two." He cleared his throat. "A Muggle woman buys a mirror and hangs it on her bathroom door. One day she was looking itno it and jokingly said 'Mirror mirror on my door, make me bust size forty-four' and in a flash of light her wish was granted. She screamed and ran to tell her husband of this miracle, so her husband ran to the mirror and said 'Mirror mirror on the door, make my dick touch the floor!' And in a flash of light ... his legs fell off."

Everyone laughed. "What's your other one?" Hermione said.

"Right, so a Muggle woman goes to the doctor and asks him how to have a bigger bust, and he tells her to thrust her arms back and forth while saying 'Ashes to ashes dust tu dust, if I do this enought I'll have a bigger bust.' and the doctor told her to do this a few times a day and come back in three weeks. After the three weeks the woman bursts in saying it didn't work, and the doctor asked how many times a day she did the exersice. She said aroun four to five. 'Oh no!' said the doctor. 'You need to do it around forty-five times a day!' So the woman decided to do it every time she could. One day she did it when she got out of the car in the shopping center carpark. A man spotted her and said 'Hey, do you go to doctor Miller?' the woman said 'Yes, how did you know?' The man put his hands on his hips and bagn twisting them while saying 'Hickory dickory dock ...'" We all laughed again, people in other compartments probably thinking we were mad.

"I got one too!" said Harry. "Right, so two men are in a gym changing room and one sees the other has a cork jammed up his behind. He asks the other man how it happened. 'Well, I saw a magic jeanie and it said it would grant me one wish. Like an idiot I was surprised, and I said "No shit!"'" Everyone burst out laughing all over again.

"Okay, I got some short jokes." I said, after the laughter had died down. "Mum mum! Why are we pushing the car of a cliff? Shut up dead you'll wake your father. Mum mum! What happened to all the catfood fluffy wouldn't eat? Shut up and finish your meatloaf. Mum mum! Grandpa is going out! Throw some more petrol on him then. Mum mum! Why do I have to hop everywhere? Shur up or I'll cut your other leg off. Mum mum! I don't want to see niagra falls! Shut up and get back in the barrell." We all laughed.

"I have doctor ones!" said Ron. "Doctor Doctor! I think I'm invisable! Who said that? Doctor Doctor! I think I'm a wheel barrow! Don't let people puch you around. Doctor, I think I'm a chicken! Since when? Ever since I was an egg." We laughed again.

"Okay, last ones I promise, waitor waitor jokes!" Draco grinned. "Waitor waitor I asked for rare, this is well done! Thank you sir we aim to please. Wait waitor there's a mosquito in my soup. I'm sorry sir we ran out of flies. Waitor waitor I ordered coffee and this takes like mud! Oh sorry, we gave you the tea, the coffee tastes like soap!" We all laughed some more.

"When did you get so funny?" I frowned, but I was still smiling.

"I was always funny, you just never notcied before." Draco said with a strange smirk.

I thought about it for a second and I found it was true. I'd just never paid attention before. Well, I had paid attention, just not close attention.

"Oh, sorry about that." I laughed slightly.

"Don't appologize, just know I'm funny as hell." We all laughed at that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen: Feelings

For the rest of the train ride we talked, told a few more jokes, the usual. I found myself noticing that I hadn't noticed a lot of things about Draco before. Maybe I just wasn't good at paying attention.

The sorting and feast went great us usual when we got to the school, and I went to bed right after. I didn't sleep, though. I was thinking about a lot of thigs and most of it made no sense. Eventually I gave up and let sleep take me in.

In the morning I got up around the same time as everyone else and had breakfast in the great hall and I got my time table. So first I had Charms, next a free period where I had given up divination. After break I had double potions with Slughorn. Snape and Slughorn were doing it in the sense that Slughorn had potions one week, Snape the next, and om the same way. Harry and Ron were taking potions since they wanted to be Aurors and Hermione was taking potions because she was good at it, the same reason I was taking it.

We all headed off to Charms and the lesson was interesting enough, learning about spells you can use on other people. But what I was really looking forward to was my free period. I had originally wnated to take on another subject to replace Divination, but I would have been way behind.

I decided to spend me free period outside, sitting by the lake on a tree stump, just looking over the water, thinking, reading some books I had in my bag. I was alone because Hermione had Arithmancy, Harry and Ron prefered to spend their time walking around inside making people feel jealous and Ginny was still in fifth five minutes after I sat down though, I had an unexpected. but not unwelcome, guest. As soon as I saw him coing I jumped in with the questions.

"Are you cutting class?"

"No no, I gave up Ancient Runes this year." Draco said, sitting down.

"Why the hell would you give that up? Back in third year I took ages trying to choose between that and Care of Magical Creatures!" I fake acted extremely shocked.

"It wasn't my thing." Draco laughed. I noticed he laughed a lot.

"Well, what is your thing?" I asked.

"Don't know." he shrugged. "I don't think about that kind of thing."

"Same." I half laughed.

We talked for a while. Well, it seemed like a short while but it was actually the entire period. We both decided to head in and get something small to eat before our next classes. We both had double potions. I wondered how many people were taking that class. When the bell rang I found out.

There were barely any people at all. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus Finnegan were the only Gryffindors. I saw about five people who were in either Huffleuff or Ravenclaw and there were only three Slytherins, including Draco.

Slughorn was a lot niced than Snape though, that was for sure. The double class was a lot better than I expected it to be.

Over the weeks I was spending most of my free periods outside under the tree with Draco. That was when they were shared free periods, of course. I kept noticing things more and more that I didn't notice before, like the way his eyes lit up sometimes or the way he moved or something. But I didn't think about that. I didn't _want _to think about that. I just wanted things to say the same.

But things _weren't _going to stay the same if I kept thinking like this. Was it possible that ... I was feeling more than friendship for Draco Malfoy?

I wasnted to talk to someone about it, but I didn't want to talk to Hermione or Ginny on anyone in the school. They still thought it weird for us to be friends as it was. I didn't want to talk to any imedite family either, but then I thought ... Tilly.

Tilly was Daniel's godfather Michael's wife, and she was very young and bubblhy and understanding. I would write to her. I wrote:

_Dear Tilly,_

_Hey! How are things there? Everything is fine here, I could say. That's kind of the reason I'm writing to you about this. I need advice. Or, my friend does._

_I have a friend who's been friends with a guy for a long time and she doesn't want things to change. But now she's been having different feelings towards him and doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she wants to feel this way. Any advice or help?_

_Hope everything is great with you, say hi to everyone for me!_

_Love Ginger xx_

I thought that letter would to. I sent it off right away and hoped the feelings I thought I had would pass while I waited for the reply, but they didn't. If anything they got stronger. I felt like I wanted to be around Draco more and talk about different things. I wanted to be closer to him and I felt strange knowing I felt this way after such a long friendship. The I started thinking about what happened two years ago at the Yule Ball and I felt stranger still. I was glad when Tilly's reply arrived.

_Dear Ginger,_

_Hey to you too! Everything's cool here, pretty much the same as usual. So, your friend needs advice? Well thats what I'm here for!_

_You can tell this friend that what she's feeling is normal. Let her compare it to some peoples feelings that she knows a lot about, for example, your parents or your aunt and uncle. I'm sure your friend knows a lot about those relationships. They all thought it weird at first too. _

_So your friend can keep fighting them or she can just live with them and see how it worksout before she actually tries anything or talks about that. Kay?_

_Hope it all works out, everone says hey._

_Love Tilly xxx :)_

So that was good advice I guessed. After getting the letter (on a Saturday) I went up to my dorm where no one could disturb me and sat on my bed for a while, thinking. Everything she said was true. I thought about my parents relationship.

They had denied their feelings for each other for years, finally getting togather when they were pretending to be together to get Heather (my dads ex) of of my dads back. Then I thought about my aunt and uncle.

Veronica had liked Daniel since they had met, but never said anything. She was embarressed too. Daniel had liked her for over a year without realising it too. Could that be the case with me? No, probably not.

I decied to take the advice, see how I feel in a month or so. I went downstairs into the common room and out through the portrait hole, planning to go outside. When I got outside I ran into Draco straight away. Typical.

"Hey!" e grinned at me. "Where were you all day?"

"Just ... doing homework." I lied with a shrug. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We linked arms which we had taken to doing lately, and walked on in almost complete silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty: The Accident

It was February now. and it had been months since I got Tilly's letter. I was just waiting to see if my feelings changed, but they didn't. Luckily my other friends didn't notice any change in my behaviour or the way I acted towards Draco. It must mean I was a good actress.

It was one of my free periods now, and I could freely spend it outside since I was up to date on all my homework and things. It also happened to be a free period for Harry, Ron and Hermione too, but Harry and Ron were tied down with homework they had put off, and it was Hermione's turn to help out and make sure they did it, since I had made sure last time.

The spring was here and everything was coming alive around the castle. It had rained a lot in January so the lake was deeper than usual and the water almost reached me when I sat on the stump I usually sat on. But that's just where I was sitting today, not caring that because of the way my legs were stretched out the water was on my heels. Looking out across the lake I actually wondered how deep it was around the other edges, but I didn't dare try find out.

This was the last period of the day so I was basically free for the rest of the day, and it was a very nice and bright day too. I was alone for the first short while of the free period before being joined by Draco as usual, making my cheeks burn red, though I had gotten used to hiding it with my hair.

"Your feet are getting wet." was his greeting this time.

"Water dries." I smiled, sitting up straighter as I was in danger of slipping right off the stump.

"Oh yeah? Water gets into your socks, makes your feet cold and that can give you a kidney infection." Draco smirked.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" I frowned and laughed, as he sat down on the ground beside the stump I was on.

"Some Muggle show I saw once." he shrugged.

"Oh." was all I thought of to say. I tried unstretching my legs since I thought one was falling asleep, and I felt stiff. "Can we go for a walk around the lake?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and slowly standing up.

"Sure." Draco got up too. "Are you sure you're not getting old?" he joked.

"Hey!" I pretended to punch him as we started walking. Just walking around the edge of the lake.

"Why do you like this lake so much?" Draco asked as we walked. I just shrugged.

"Maybe it reminds me of the lake at Catoils, maybe I like looking at deep, dark water. I don't know." I shrugged again.

"Looking over the water it seems kind of peaceful." Draco said thoughtfully. "Once you get over how eerie it seems, and the fact that a giant squid swims about in it. And merpeople, of course."

"Yeah, good point." I laughed slightly. We were pretty far away from where I had been sitting now, near the deep edges I had wondered about.

Draco checked his watch once, then spoke. "Hey, I'll be right back, I wont be a minute. Well, I wont be five." he laughed.

"Okay, see you when you get back." I told him, and I started walking again, but much slower.

I walked maybe as slow as a snail went, picking up rocks and throwing them over the water. But that's how it happened. I bent over to pick up a stone near the edge of the water, unaware Draco was almost back, but as I bent to grab the stone I tripped over my own feet and fell head first into the water. My head hit a pointy rock on the way. I tried to scream but water filled my lungs instead. I tried to swim but my head was bleeding and something was pulling my ankle, pulling me under.

Everything was black with white spots and I wondered weather this was what it was like to drown. I didn't have any last thoughts before I blacked out.

I woke up wrapped tightly in a blanket. I opened my eyes and saw I saw in the hospital wing. Someone muct have saved me! I could feel a bandage over where I hit my head. I looked around me. People were talking in low whispers around my bed. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, my parents who they had probably called, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. I didn't remember being pulled out of the water. I tried to sit up. They didn't seem to notice I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked, freeing one of my hands to rub my eyes.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" my mom ran over to me, hugging me tighter. "I haven't been this worried since my seventh year at Catboils!" I knew what that was. It was when my dad almost died.

"I don't understand, I fell in and no one saw! I thought I drown!" I frowned as she let me go.

"Malfoy saved you." Harry said plainly.

"How?" I frowned. He hadn't been there, had he? Everyone seemed to look to him to tell me.

"I was a good bit away when you fell, but I saw you fall. I ran as fast as I could, I dove in and I carried you all the way here." he shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world, to dive into a lake that was probably one hundred feet deep.

"Thank you." I said, my eyebrows raising and my jaw dropping. "So can I go now?" I asked, sitting up properly.

"Well I should keep you in over night, just to make sure you're okay, but since you weren't out cold too long I suppose you can go. Just drink something warm and come back tomorrow at break so I can clean your cut and change the bandage." said Madam Pompfrey.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile and stood up.

"We're so glad you're okay. Dumbledore got in contact with us and we took the portkey he used to come to us to get back here, so we culd see you." my dad said.

"Well I'm fine." I assured both of my parents.

They hugged me goodbye before they left and I thanked Dumbledore for calling them. He said it was no problem.

"Did you see any merpeople?" Ron joked when Dumbledore left.

"No, I think a Grindylow had me by the ankle though." I said.

"One did, I had to pull it off and throw it back in the water." said Draco.

"Oh." I actually laughed at that. The bell for dinner went. "You guys go, I'll be there after I change into something dry." I told them, as I started heading towards Gryffindor tower.

"Wait, Ginger." said Draco, following me instead of going to the great hall. I stopped.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him without even trying to.

"I'm glad you're okay." he told me.

"I'm glad too. Thanks again for saving me."

"Any time."

I blushed as I continued on my way and he headed off to the great hall.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One: Secrecy

After dinner I didn't feel like going back to the common room. I actually wanted to see Draco again. I knew after what happened today it was time to maybe just _hint _at how my feelings had changed over the year for him. I decided to catch him as he left the great hall, maybe continue our walk where we left off when I fell into the lake.

I shuddered. I didn't want to think about that. I wouldn't think about it.

I ate slowly, not really thinking about anything and barely listening to what my friends were saying. When I was finished I stayed sitting so I could get up when I saw Draco get up, even though I wasn't looking anywhere near him. That was actually a stupid thing to do since I didn't notice him getting up and coming over to me. I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey." I smiled.

"Hey." he smiled back. "Do you want to-"

"Continue where we left off on our walk?" I cut him off.

"Mind reader." he half laughed. "Just don't fall into the lake this time." he joked.

"I wont." I assured him. "Bye guys." I said to my friends as I stood up, and they all said bye too.

Draco and I didn't talk until we got down to the lake and began walking. It was getting dark now, but both of us were prefects since fifth year so we could say we were making sure no students were out in the grounds.

We kept walking in silence until we got to the usual tree that we sat under, and we both sat down. I decided it was time to talk.

"You know I'm really glad you saved me today." I said, trying my best to sound how I felt in my head I should sound. I wasn't any good at this kind of thing! I was like my parents in that sense. They were both rubbish too.

"Well it's not like I was going to let you drown!" Draco said with a half laugh.

"No, I mean I'm really glad _you _saved me. Not someone else who may have seen me." I looked at him, sitting on the ground beside the stump I sat on as usual.

"Why me?" Draco frowned for a second and I stayed silent. The only sounds around were the wind rushing through the trees in the forest and the giant squid propelling its self about on top of the water. I waited. "Oh." Draco said after a few seconds. "_Oh_." he looked at me, his eyes slightly wider than they were before.

"Yeah." I said, then I sighed and turned away. Draco sighed too.

"Well if we're doing this, I'm glad it was me too."

I looked up and raised an eyebrow, Draco nodded with a half smile. I was glad it was dark and my hair was covering my face because my face burned red. Neither of us said anything, but we didn't need to. The moment was perfect, as Draco got onto his knees so he could be higher up so he could reach me sitting up on the stump, and kissed me softly. It was light and quick and after it finished we just grinned at each other, both thinking, "Why haven't we been doing this all along?"

We just stared at each other for about a whole minute, before Draco laughed.

"So." he laughed.

"So." I repeated.

"So." He said again. "What are you going to tell your friends?" he raised his eyebrows, but was still grinning.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. "I don't know."

"Well, we can hide it until you figure out what to tell them." Draco said helpfully. I nodded.

What would they say though? They were okay with us being friends, okay with him being around us, but who knows what they would say if they knew we were now officially more than friends. I knew they wouldn't take it like they took Ron and Hermione's relationship, or Harry and Ginny's.

So for the next few weeks everything was in complete secrecy. Draco and I would walk hand in hand as long as we knew nobody was watching, but other than that we had to act as if nothing had changed. We didn't even risk being alone by the tree by the lake, we always snook off to a back corner in the library or an old un-used classroom.

But after about a month we were getting sick of all the secret keeping, and decided it was almost time to find away to tell my friends. We both agreed it would be better if I was the one who told them, up in the Gryffindor common room, when I found a way to do it.

**A/N: So, it's finally happened! And I want to clear up one thing. I don't really like the way Tom Felton looks when playing Draco Malfoy, so in this fanfiction Draco looks the way Tom does when he's just being ... him. When he's not in the movies, you know? Okay.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Two: Walk In

It was Saturday and Draco and I had talked about telling my friends about the relationship pretty soon. I looked around and saw the common room was pretty empty, with me, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and just a few other Gryffindors. I thought now was the time to maybe leave a hint.

"Guys, you know what would be hillarious?" I said casually.

"What?" Harry asked, all of them looking at me.

"Well, fourth year you two got together," I gestured Ron and Hermione, "and fifth year you two got toogether." I gestured Harry and Ginny. "Wouldn't it be just so funny, that if now in sixth year, me and Draco got together?" All of them laughed, so I joined in too.

"That would be funny." said Ron.

"But awful!" Ginny added. "Like it's weird enough you're friends, but that?" she laughed harder. I tried not to frown.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. "Really awful."

We were silent for a few more seconds before I casually glanced at my watch. I was I was supposed to meet Draco in an old dusty classroom on the third floor in five minutes. I stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just for a walk." I shrugged.

"See you." they all called at the same time, I nodded and smiled.

I walked fast so I'd be there on time, but not so fast that people would look at me funny. I looked over each shoulder before slipping into the classroom, which Draco was already in waiting for me, enlarging an old peice of chalk with his wand and then shrinking it again for entertainment.

"Hey." he grinned.

"Hey." I smiled, sitting up on the desk beside him. "So I dropped a hint today, about us."

"Really?" he turned slightly. "And?"

"First they laughed, then Ginny said it would be awful. Everyone seemed to think that by the way they looked when she said it." I told him, with a slight frown.

"Well they'll just have to deal with it, then." Draco smiled at me and then we kissed, but at they same time I heard a loud yell.

"MY EYES!" I whipped around and saw Ginny standing in the doorway, which I just realised wasn't locked. "I heard voices coming from in here and it seemed strange, then I heard my name and your voice so I opened the door and MY EYES!" She stumbled backwards, then turned around and half ran out.

"Ginny!" I said, jumping down and following her. "Ginny!" I called after her, and she stopped.

"What?" she sighed.

"Look, sorry I didn't tell you, but please don't say anything." I pleaded. "I was going to tell you all soon, honest!"

"I suppose I should have taken the hint a little more seriosuly." she frowned. "But seriously, how? ... When? ... _Why_?"

"How? Um, I don't exactly know how to explain that one. When, um ... November some time and why? Same reason you're with Harry. We like each other."

"Okay ... I wont say anything but you have too. _Soon_." Ginny told me seriously.

"I will." I assued her. "I will tomorrow, first thing. I promise."

"Okay." Ginny nodded and walked away.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked, coming over to me after coming out of the classroom.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Fine."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Three: Time To Tell All

"Leave Hogwarts Ginger Wolfe, and never come back!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?"

"WHY! WHY! WHY!"

"You make me want to rip my own head off!"

"NO!" I screamed, waking up with a jolt. "Oh, it was just a dream." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Keep it down!" complained Lavender Brown, putting her pillow over her head.

I decided to get up. It was only 6am, but I didn't care, I wasn't risking getting back to that dream. I knew it was too early for breakfast, so I decided to curl up in the common room with a book for two hours or so until I could go down and have breakfast.

I was so sucked into the book I barely noticed the time pass by, when I finally did check the time I was shocked. I had been reading for three hours and people were milling around, and I hadn't noticed. I got up and put the book down, and headed down to breakfast. My friends were already there and I hadn't seen them. They hadn't seen me either, my head had been burried in the book I was reading.

"Hey." Ginny smiled at me, as if she didn't know something the others didn't.

"Hey." I smiled back, saying it to everyone as I sat down. I started getting things onto my plate. "So guys, I need to tell you all something. Can we go back up to the common room after breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said.

"No problem." said Hermione.

Ron just nodded as his mouth was full, and Ginny had a knowing look in her eye. I ate as slow as I could, dreading their reactions at what I'd be telling them. I mentally prepared what I was going to say, as I stayed quiet all through breakfast. When we all finished we headed up to Gryffindor tower, my stomach churning in case their reactions were like those in my dream.

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked as we all sat together, dragging out chairs into a kind of circle.

"Well, I have some news." I said. They all looked at me. "I um ... I have a boyfriend."

"Oh! Who?" Hermione asked.

"Spill!" Harry added. Ron was frowning at Ginny who wasn't saying anything.

"You guys wont like it." I frowned as if I was in pain.

"Why not?" Ron frowned.

"It's ... Draco."

"_Malfoy_?" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

"Hey Ginny, why aren't you surprised?" Ron frowned.

"Oh, right. Malfoy? Wow." Ginny did her best to act surprised.

"I know you guys always thought out friendship was weird and did your best to include him even though you weren't exactly friends, but guys, don't hate me." I was begging.

"Of course we wont have you!" Hermione said. "I have to say this _is _surprising, and strange ... different ... but whatever makes you happy, I guess we'll have to live with it."

"Exactly. We have to like it or lump it or whatever they say." Harry nodded.

"It's ... weird how you could like Malfoy at all, but yeah. Keep going if you want." Ron said. Everyone waitied for Ginny to say something, instead, she laughed.

"Guys, I cant lie. I found out yesterday, and I agree with you." she was still laughing, saying this.

"I really appriciate it guys, thanks." I smiled. Things were going to be alright from now on.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four: A Happily Ever After

Things were alright from then on. The rest of that year passed perfectly, as did our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. And everything was true: The frienships at Hogwarts really do last forever.

I missed Hogwarts more than anything when I left, but I kept in contact with all the people I'd met. I'd never let them go. Just three months after we left Hogwarts Harry and Ginny were married, and Ron proposed to Hermione the day after the wedding. They were married six months later, and while they planned their wedding, Draco proposed to me, and we were married five months after Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny had four children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna and Dobby Hedwig, Ron and Hermione two: Rose and Hugo, Draco and I just one: Scorpius. I also gave everyone I met at Hogwarts the chance to take the elixer of life my famiy had taken, and they all thanked me.

Draco and I lived in a house in London, where he worked at the Ministry of Magic. I worked in a different Ministry of Magic, the one from my branch of the wizarding world.

Both Ron and Harry became Aurors like they had planned, Hermione became one too. Ginny played Quidditch for England.

Basically we all lived happily ever after, knowing we would never die or grow old, and we lived the perfect life, forever.


End file.
